Un nouveau départ
by DylanBlake
Summary: Dylana Eaton est la petite soeur de Tobias Eaton. Elle ne ressemble en aucun cas à la parfaite petite Altruiste que son père souhaitait qu'elle devienne. Légèrement grande gueule sur les bords, elle va bouleverser la vie des Audacieux et en particulier un. Première histoire publiée soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît.
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui c'est la journée du test d'aptitudes. Ce test est censé déterminer à quelle faction nous appartenons. Le système des factions a été mis en place après la grande guerre. Cette guerre a complètement ravagé l'autre côté, l'autre côté c'est ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de la barrière qui protège notre ville, Chicago. Après la guerre nos ancêtres ont décidé que c'était la nature humaine qui avait été l'instrument de cette guerre, alors ils ont créé le système des factions. Ce système consiste à détruire tout ce qui est mauvais chez l'Homme. Mais même là ils ne réussirent pas à se mettre d'accord. Selon les uns c'était la malhonnêté, pour d'autre c'était l'ignorance, l'agressivité, l'égoïsme et enfin la lâcheté. C'est comme ça que les cinq factions virent le jour: les Sincères, pour la malhonnêté, les Érudits, pour l'ignorance, les Fraternels, pour l'agressivité, les Altruistes, pour l'égoïsme, et enfin les Audacieux, pour la lâcheté. Chaque faction suit ses propres règles et tout le monde doit rentrer dans le rang sous peine de devenir un sans-faction, les rejetés du système.

Donc aujourd'hui c'est le jour du test d'aptitudes, suite à ce test je saurais dans quelle faction je dois aller et où est ma place. J'étais dans le bus qui m'emmenait au lycée, le lieu où l'on me fera passer mon test. J'oubliais, je suis une Altruiste et pas n'importe laquelle des Altruistes. Je suis la fille de notre leader, Marcus Eaton. J'ai donc une réputation à tenir et je dois paraître comme la plus parfaite des Altruistes donc quand de nouveaux passagers montent dans le bus c'est tout naturellement que je leur cède ma place. Et oui comme je l'ai dit, la plus parfaite des Altruistes, enfin en public. Le bus s'arrête devant le lycée et je descends avec d'autres de mon âge et de toutes factions confondues. On était tous distinguables car non seulement ont avait des comportements différents mais nos tenues aussi étaient différentes. Nous les Altruistes, nous portions des vêtements amples, gris terne, pas du tout sexy si vous voulez mon avis. Les Érudits devaient impérativement porter du bleu car le bleu c'est le savoir. Les Sincères étaient habillés de noir et de blanc car pour représenter le bien et le mal dans la justice. Les Fraternels sont habillées de rouge et de jaune. Quant aux Audacieux, leurs tenues sont comme eux, audacieuses, mais surtout noires, ils sont aussi très distinguables car ce sont les seuls a porté des percings et des tatouages. Tous chez eux, respire la liberté, liberté dont j'ai trop longtemps été privée. Chaque faction était rangée devant sa porte. Tous les jeunes de seize ans et moins patientaient devant ses portes. Nous étions rangés à côté des Sincères qui comme d'habitude oubliaient de tourner sept fois leur langue dans leur bouche avant de parler. C'est justement ce qu'un Sincère avait oublié de faire en s'adressant à un Altruiste.

\- Alors comme ça, toute la nourriture que vous n'utilisez pas, vous la redistribuez aux sans-factions?

\- Oui c'est ça. dit un Altruiste mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis sûr que vous la gardez pour vous.

Voyant que l'Altruiste ne répondait pas il le bouscule.

\- Je te parle, ne me dit pas que vous êtes tous sourds et muets.

\- Si tu veux des réponses, lui criai-je, relis la charte de nos ancêtres et tu verras que les Altruistes refusent toutes formes d'égoïsme et voler de la nourriture c'est de l'égoïsme. Si tu veux une définition plus approfondie tu devrais demander aux Érudits je suis sûre qu'ils seraient enchanté de te fournir plus de détails.

Le Sincère se tourne vers moi et s'approche.

\- Tu peux répéter, j'ai pas bien compris?

\- C'est pas toi à l'instant qui venais de nous insulter de sourds et muets? On dirait que ça va pas fort chez toi non plus.

Je vois bien qu'il enrage mais les portes s'ouvrent au même moment coupant cours à sa réplique.

\- T'auras pas autant de chance la prochaine fois, pète-sec.

\- C'est ça, rassure-toi en attendant tu t'es fait remettre à ta place par une pète-sec.

J'entre dans l'établissement quand le signal du train retentit! Je me tourne et je vois le train ralentir légèrement et les Audacieux sautent du train en marche se réceptionnant plus ou moins bien ils couraient dans tous les sens et riaient aussi. Ils respiraient la joie de vivre, joie de vivre que j'avais également perdue. La seule chose qui me redonnait le sourire depuis trois ans s'était de voir ces Audacieux vivre et ne je ne souhaite qu'une chose c'est pouvoir vivre comme eux. Je finis par me détourner d'eux et entrer dans l'établissement. les tests d'aptitudes n'avaient lieu que cet après-midi, pour le moment je devait rejoindre ma classe pour un cours d'histoire des factions.


	2. Chapter 2

Les tests avaient lieu après le déjeuner, ils nous appellent par groupe de dix. Je mange seule comme d'habitude depuis trois ans. Avant je mangeais avec mon grand frère mais il a fait défection il y a trois ans, c'est-à-dire qu'il a quitté sa faction d'origine pour une autre, et aujourd'hui je n'ai aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'il est puisque notre père a refusé de me le dire. Son changement de faction a fait beaucoup de bruit puisque c'est le fils aîné du leader des Altruistes. Depuis, plusieurs rumeurs circulent sur les Altruistes comme quoi on volerait de la nourriture et on maltraiterait nos enfants. S'ils savaient à quel point ils avaient raison, ou du moins pour une des deux rumeurs. Depuis le départ de mon frère je me sentait affreusement seule mais pour rien au monde je lui en voudrait. Je sais qu'un jour je le retrouverais, qui sait ? Peut-être demain, après la Cérémonie du Choix.

On m'appelle avec neuf autres jeunes de seize ans toutes factions confondues. On se retrouve devant dix salles. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attends derrière cette porte mais je compte bien changer mon destin, fille de leader ou pas. On me dit d'entrer dans la salle et je me retrouve dans une salle entourée de miroir. Si j'écoutais les règles de ma faction je ne devrais pas me regarder dans un miroir. Mais j'ai toujours trouvé cette règle complètement stupide et aujourd'hui je ne me gène pas pour me regarder dedans. je fais dans les 1m70, je suis châtain foncé les cheveux relevé en chignon comme toutes les Altruistes, j'ai les yeux bleus, un bleu qui autrefois pétillait comme disait mon frère mais qui aujourd'hui n'est plus que froideur.

\- Et bien, dit une voix derrière moi, si on m'avait dit qu'une Altruiste se regarderait un jour dans un miroir plus de dix secondes je ne l'aurais pas cru.

La jeune femme était une Audacieuse.

\- Je trouve ça stupide, et vous imaginez même pas à quel point c'est compliqué le matin.

Je vois un sourire s'étirer sur son visage. Elle me regarde avec insistance.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je sais que tu n'ai pas une Altruiste ou en tout cas pas complètement.

\- Seul le test nous le confirmera.

\- Je m'appelle Tori.

\- Moi, c'est Dylana.

Je la vois tiquer.

\- Oui je sais, pas terrible comme nom.

\- J'ai déjà vu pire.

Elle avait un sourire réconfortant, un sourire que je n'avais pas souvent vu dans ma vie.

\- Bon, on s'y mets à ce test, me dit-elle.

Je m'assois sur le fauteuil et elle me pose des électrodes sur les tempes.

\- En quoi consiste le test? dis-je un peu anxieuse.

\- Tu seras dans une simulation, tu vas passer plusieurs tests qui auront pour but d'éliminer les factions jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une seule.

\- Et il se passe quoi dans ces tests?

\- A toi de le découvrir.

Elle a de nouveau se sourire rassurant.

\- Tu es prête?

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Alors allons y, dis-je déterminée.

Elle me donne une fiole avec un liquide bleu dedans.

\- T'essayes pas de m'empoisonner, j'espère?

\- Ne me tente pas.

J'avale le sérum qui a un goût infecte et j'essaye de me détendre. J'ouvre les yeux, je suis toujours dans la même pièce mais Tori n'est plus là.

\- Tori?

Pas de réponse. Fallait sans douter. j'avance doucement quand une voix m'interpelle.

\- Choisi!

\- Choisi, quoi?

Je me retourne et je vois deux coupes, une avec un morceau de viande crue et l'autre avec un poignard.

\- Choisi!

\- Je pourrais avoir une explication avant?

\- Choisi, vite!

\- Très bien. J'attrape le poignard, ne voyant pas l'utilité d'un morceau de viande crue. Enfin c'était avant d'entendre l'aboiement d'un chien derrière moi. Un chien qui était loin d'être commode.

\- Je vais pas tuer un chien quand même?

Le chien avance ventre à terre, prêt à bondir sur sa proie, qui semble être moi. Je ne vais pas tuer un chien, je vais rien tuer du tout d'ailleurs. Sers-toi de ta tête, Dylana. Je dois juste le calmer, et pour ça je ne dois pas lui montrer que j'ai peur et qu'il est plus fort que moi. je me mets à genoux et baisse la tête. le chien bondit au même moment mais s'arrête juste devant moi et s'assoit, tout calme.

-Je savais que t'étais pas méchant.

Je lui caresse gentiment la tête, puis il se remet à grogner mais pas contre moi. Je tourne la tête et voit une petite fille qui cours vers nous. Le chien se dirige droit sur elle.

\- Non!

Et je cours après le chien et lui saute dessus pour le stopper. On passe à travers le plancher et le chien disparaît.

-Très drôle, hilarantes vos simulations, je m'en souviendrais.

Je me retrouve dans un bus et un homme pas commode non plus se tient devant moi et me montre un journal.

\- Tu connais, ce type?

Je regarde la photo, on y vois un homme en tenue de prisonnier et on y lit " un meurtrier enfin arrêter". Je regarde plus attentivement l'homme et effectivement il m'est familier

\- Alors, tu le connais? répète-t-il.

\- ça dépend, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire?

\- Réponds à la question! me hurle-t-il dessus.

\- ça va, faut apprendre à vous détendre oui je le connais, il est familier. Mais va vraiment falloir que vous vous détendiez car vous êtes un petit peu agressif.

Puis soudain c'est le noir total!


	3. Chapter 3

Je sursaute et inspire une grande bouffée d'air. Tori pose une main sur mon épaule et me retire rapidement les électrodes.

\- C'est une blague! s'exclame-t-elle. Vous allez me faire le coup chaque année!

Elle semblait énerver et effrayée en même temps.

\- Allez, lève-toi, je vais te faire sortir par derrière.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce qui se passe? c'est quoi le résultat de mon test?

\- Il n'est pas concluant sur toi.

\- Comment ça pas concluant? tu voudrais pas utiliser des mots simples s'il te plaît?

\- C'est étonnant vu que ton test dit que tu es Érudite…

\- Je suis Érudite? C'est pas possible…

\- Pas seulement Érudite.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu es Érudite, Altruiste, Sincère et Audacieuse.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est mauvais signe.

\- On appelle ça la divergence.

\- Comment tu sais ça?

\- Non seulement tu es compatible avec quatre factions ce qui est du jamais vu à ma connaissance mais en plus tu étais conscience que tu étais dans une simulation et ça seul les divergents en sont capables.

\- Mais les divergents sont traqués depuis des années et de plus en plus ces derniers temps.

\- Tu dois te cacher, aller dans une faction où l'on ne risque pas de te trouver et tu ne dois en parler à personne.

\- Et je vais où? dis-je paniquée.

\- Pour l'instant rentre chez toi et reste s'y jusqu'à la Cérémonie du Choix et la tu feras ton choix.

\- Attends tu as dit que qu'ils allez te faire le coup chaque année. Je suis pas le premier divergent que tu rencontre?

\- Loin de là. Maintenant dépêche-toi à partir.

Tori me jette littéralement dehors. Je m'appuie contre le mur. J'étais censée obtenir des réponses et résultat c'est encore pire qu'avant. j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je me précipite hors de l'établissement et je me mets à courir. ça m'empêche de réfléchir et ça fait un bien fou. Depuis le départ de mon frère je me suis mise à la course je suis capable de courir de longues distances sans éprouver de fatigue. Je cours jusqu'à l'épuisement brouillant toutes idées qui viendraient me déconcentrer. Je me débarrasse de mon manteau d'Altruiste qui bloque mes mouvements et continue ma course jusqu'au quartier des Altruistes. Je ralentis et je pars vers ma cachette là où une serviette et des affaires de rechange m'attendent. Je me change rapidement et prends la direction de ma maison. j'arrive devant la porte d'entrée et je prends une grande inspiration avant d'entrée dans mon enfer personnel. J'entre espérant qu'il soit toujours absent. J'avance dans le salon rapidement et me dirige vers l'escalier quand il sort de son bureau et m'appelle. Je me retourne et je fais face à mon père. Il est très grand, les cheveux grisonnants et les yeux bleus aussi froids que des glaçons.

\- Alors, comment s'est passé ton test?

\- Très bien, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

\- Quel est le résultat?

\- Tu sais très bien que l'on ne doit pas révéler le résultat de nos tests.

\- Je t'ai posé une question, Dylana! hurle-t-il.

Je sursaute face à son excès de colère et je baisse la tête.

\- Altruiste.

\- Plus fort!

\- Altruiste! dis-je en relevant la tête.

\- Bien, dit-il en se calmant quelque peu, maintenant, file dans ta chambre.

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et je me précipite dans ma chambre. je tente de me calmer, sinon j'étais bonne pour la crise de panique. J'en faisais régulièrement surtout depuis le départ de mon frère. N'ayant plus personnes pour prendre les coups à ma place ni pour me calmer après mes crises d'angoisse, j'ai du apprendre à faire face seule. Je reprends une respiration normale puis je sors discrètement de ma chambre pour aller prendre une douche rapide et à l'eau froide bien sûr. je sors dix minutes plus tard, les cheveux humides et je me dirige, non pas vers ma chambre mais celle de mon frère. J'entre et referme la porte. Elle est telle qu'il y a trois ans. J'ai passé plus de temps dans cette chambre que dans la mienne. Lorsque je faisais un cauchemar sa chambre était toujours ouverte et il était toujours là pour m'acceuillir dans ses bras et je finissais par m'endormir pour me réveiller aux premières lueurs de l'aube pour éviter que mon père nous surprenne. S'était nos petits moments de liberté à tous les deux. Pour quelques heures nous n'avions pas à craindre la colère et les coups de notre père. Tobias, mon frère est celui qui en recevait le plus. Il me cachait dans un placard pour pas que Marcus ne me trouve et j'attendais que Tobias vienne me chercher et le soir je le retrouvait dans sa chambre pour penser ses blessures. Notre mère au début nous protégeais, d'après Tobias. Moi je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle puisqu'elle est morte lorsque j'avais trois ans, Tobias en avait six. Elle est morte suite aux multiples coups reçus par notre père. Donc après sa mort Tobias a pris sa place et il m'a protégé de nombreuses fois. Quelques heures avant sa Cérémonie du Choix, il m'a avoué qu'il n'en pouvait plus et qu'il voulait partir. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de partir s'était moi. On savait tous les deux que je paierais pour sa défection. Mais il était hors de question qu'il renonce à sa liberté pour moi. J'ai passé la nuit à le convaincre de vivre sa vie et de me laisser, lui promettant de vivre ma vie et de partir lorsque mon tour viendrait. Aujourd'hui il n'est plus là et je suis contente pour lui bien que je souffre de son absence à chaque seconde. Quand je viens dans sa chambre c'est un peu comme si j'étais de nouveau avec lui. J'ignore où est-ce qu'il est puisque j'avais interdiction d'y assister. Mais je sais que je le retrouverais.

\- Dylana!

Je sors précipitamment de la chambre de Tobias avant que mon père ne monte à l'étage.

\- Oui?

\- Il est temps de manger!

Je descends l'escalier et je viens l'aider à préparer le repas comme la parfaite petite Altruiste qu'il veut que je sois.

\- Tu es anxieuse?

\- Non, après tout, je n'ai pas de raison d'aller ailleurs qu'ici, dis-je avec une pointe d'ironie.

\- Ne te moque pas, Dylana! dit-il en frappant son poing sur la table.

\- Désolée.

\- Il est hors de question, tu m'entends, hors de question que tu fasses défection comme ton incapable de frère!

\- Ce n'est pas un incapable!

Je regrette immédiatement mes paroles lorsque je vois son regard se durcir.

\- Ton frère n'était qu'un bon à rien et il est hors de question que tu suives son chemin, sinon tu le regretteras amèrement.

\- Il est bien meilleur que toi, lui il sait ce que veut dire le mot Altruiste, il vaudra toujours beaucoup plus que toi!

Il me gifla du revers de la main et je m'écroule par terre. je sens un goût métallique dans la bouche et je le reconnais comme étant du sang.

\- Ne me manque pas de respect, Dylana, si je fais tout ça c'est pour ton bien.

Je devais me sentir d'humeur Audacieuse.

\- C'est ce que tu te dis le soir avant de t'endormir.

Et le coup de pied s'abat dans mon ventre, je me plis mais ne bronche pas un mot. Il ne faut jamais montrer ses faiblesses sinon il en profite et ça dure encore plus longtemps.

\- Si j'ai fais ça c'est pour que Tobias et toi soyez des gens bons et honnêtes.

\- Tu n'as fais que nous apporter peur et souffrance c'est tout ce que tu as réussi à nous inculquer.

Le deuxième coup de pied partit se loger au même endroit. Je me mords la lèvre qui est déjà en sang pour ne laisser échapper aucun bruit. Puis le troisième et le quatrième arrivent mais je ne bronche toujours pas.

\- Je pense que tu es bonne pour une nouvelle leçon.

\- C'est ce que tu as expliqué à maman avant qu'elle ne meurt par ta faute, que s'était des leçons que tu nous enseignais

Je savais que je poussais le bouchon trop loin mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Il retira sa ceinture de son pantalon et il commença à me frapper le dos avec. J'encaissais en mordant ma lèvre qui n'eut que pour effet de me remplir la bouche de sang. Les coups étaient puissants et je sentaient la morsure du cuir à chaque coup. J'aurais des lésions profondes demain mais je ne devrais rien montrer comme d'habitude. Au bout du quinzième coup je commence à lâcher quelques gémissements de douleur ainsi que les premières larmes de douleurs. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter de vivre avec un père pareil? Mais je dois rester forte! Demain tout sera fini! Au vingtième coup ce ne sont plus des gémissements mais des cris de douleur mais jamais je ne le supplierais d'arrêter, il en tirerais beaucoup trop de satisfaction. Lorsque le dernier coup s'abat sur mon dos meurtri un cri de douleur m'échappe. Je suis incapable de me relever.

\- Relève-toi!

Je tente de m'appuyer sur mes mains mais le moindre geste me fais un mal de chien. Je me mets à quatre pattes et me redresse doucement en faisant une grimace de douleur. Je lui fais face et lui jette un regard haineux. Il lève sa main pour retirer le sang que j'ai sur la lèvre. Mais je me dégage de son emprise.

\- Tu devras cacher ça.

\- Comme toujours.

\- Monte te coucher maintenant!

Je commence à monter l'escalier quand il m'appelle.

\- Si je fais ça c'est pour toi, pour notre famille.

\- Y a jamais eu de famille ici, " la faction avant les liens du sang", tu te souviens!

Je monte et m'enferme dans ma chambre. je n'ai aucun moyen de voir les marques que j'ai dans le dos mais je sais quelle sont profondes. je sors de sous mon lit une boîte dans laquelle j'avais stocké ce que j'appelle des butins de guerre. Dans ce bric à brac je trouve un pot dans lequel se trouve une crème réparatrice. J'avais demander à un Érudit de m'en trouver et qui permettait une cicatrisation plus rapide et elle apaise la douleur. J'essaye de m'en étaler sur tout le dos et un soupir de soulagement sors de mes lèvres quand le produit commence à faire effet. Je me mets en pyjama et je dors sur le ventre cette nuit-là, Nuit qui est la dernière que je passe dans cet enfer. Demain je ferai un choix mais quel qu'il soit je ne retournerai jamais chez les Altruistes.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain je me lève et prends une douche froide ce qui apaise les lacérations de mon dos. Je sors de la douche et j'enfile ma tenue d'Altruiste pour la dernière fois. Je ne sais pas encore où je vais mais le plus loin d'ici. je me regarde dans le miroir et je vois que ma lèvre est encore gonflée, ça va se voir mais comme personne ne fais attention à moi ça devrait aller. Aujourd'hui c'est le jour où je suis censée me couper les cheveux alors j'attrape la paire de ciseaux et commence à égaliser les pointes. Ils m'arrivent juste au-dessus des fesses. Mais qui dit nouvelle vie, dit nouvelle coupe. J'attrape fermement mais cheveux et je coupe les mèches juste en dessous de mes épaules. Je fais le traditionnel chignon mais quelques mèches ne tiennent pas et je me retrouve avec deux mèches de cheveux châtains qui encadre mon visage. Je souris, satisfaite de moi-même. Je referme la porte du miroir et je descends manger quelque chose. J'avale un morceau de pain et j'entends Marcus descendre. On ne se regarde pas, on ne s'adresse pas non plus la parole, il n'y aura toujours pas d'excuses venant de sa part mais je n'attends plus rien de lui.

\- Tu es prête? me demande-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire?

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Tu dois faire le bon choix.

\- T'en fais, je prendrais la bonne décision.

Il semble convaincu par mes paroles. Oui je vais faire le bon choix mais pour moi pas pour lui. On prends le bus, direction la Ruche, le pilier du quartier des Érudits. On cède notre place aux nouveaux passagers comme n'importe quel Altruiste. Le bus s'arrête Devant l'immense bâtiment en verre qui est la Ruche. Évidemment nous laissons les personnes des autres factions entrer avant nous et les Altruistes ferment la marche. La salle qui accueille la Cérémonie du Choix est au vingtième étage sans ascenseur. Les Audacieux courent dans les marches et arrivent les premiers pas le moins du monde essoufflé. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas essoufflée contrairement à mon père qui essaye de le cacher car souffler voudrais dire qu'il se plein et ce n'est pas du tout Altruiste. On arrive dans une salle arrondie où tout le monde est rangé par faction et au centre se trouve une estrade où sont posées cinq coupelles. Une contient des galets gris pour les Altruistes, une autre du verre pour les Sincères, une autre de l'eau, pour les Érudits, une autre avec de la terre pour les Fraternels, et la dernière contient des charbons ardents pour les Audacieux. Marcus part se placer à côté des autres leaders des factions et moi je me range avec les autres Altruistes. Je ne sais toujours pas où je dois aller. Tori m'a dit de me cacher, d'aller là où ma divergence ne sera pas découverte. Les Sincères passent sous sérum de vérité pendant leur initiation, donc c'est hors de question. Les Érudits sont les premiers à traquer les divergents donc se serait comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il ne reste plus que Altruiste et Audacieux. Il est hors de question que je reste chez les Altruistes en plus je l'ai promis à Tobias.

Chaque année c'est un des leader des factions qui présente la cérémonie. Cette année c'est le leader des Sincères, Jack Kang. Il nous fait un discours sur la naissance des factions puis il commence à appeler les premiers noms. Je ne fais pas attention aux noms qui défile je continue simplement de fixer la coupelle de mon choix des yeux puis viens mon tour.

\- Dylana Eaton.

Je me lève plus déterminer que jamais je descends d'un pas assurer comme sûrement peu d'Altruiste ont déjà fait. Je prends le poignard le me coupe la main et ferme le poing au-dessus des charbons ardents qui crépitent lorsque mon sang les touche.

\- Audacieuse!

Je vois mon père complètement sonné et pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens libre.

Je me tourne vers ma nouvelle famille qui m'acclame. je les ai impressionnés par ma détermination. Je m'installe à côté d'un novice natif.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Kyle, me dit-il en me tendant sa main.

\- Moi c'est…, j'hésitais je voulais changer de vie et donc d'identité.

\- C'est Dylan.

\- Dylan? J'aime bien.

\- ça me plaît aussi.

La Cérémonie touche à sa fin et les Audacieux partent en premiers. Je ne me retourne pas vers mon père j'en ai fini avec m'élance avec eux et nous dévalons les escaliers. Ils sont rapides mais j'arrive à tenir la distance.

\- Pas mal pour une pète-sec, me dit Kyle en se mettant à ma hauteur.

\- Je suis plus une pète-sec, maintenant je suis une Audacieuse.

\- ça, va falloir me le prouver.

Il accélère et je le suis de près. Il s'arrête au pied d'un pilier. Je vois les autres Audacieux y grimper.

\- J'espère que tu sais grimper pète-sec.

\- Arrête de m'appeler pète-sec.

\- On se retrouve en haut, pète-sec.

Il sourit fier de lui et commence à grimper. Je me place sur un autre pilier et commence mon ascension. Elle est lente puisque je suis encombrée par mes vêtements trop amples mais je finis par atteindre le sommet.

\- Bien joué, pète-sec.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter avec ça?

\- Quand je l'aurais décidé. Bien maintenant le train va sonner deux fois ça veut dire qu'il va ralentir mais il ne s'arrête pas. Tu dois absolument sauter sinon tu deviens une sans-faction.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi.

Je déchire le côté de ma robe pour ne plus être restreinte dans mes gestes.

\- Décidément t'es pas une pète-sec ordinaire.

\- Je te l'ai dit je ne suis plus une pète-sec.

J'entends le train sonner à deux reprises et il s'approche de nous.

\- Cours! me crie Kyle.

Je me mets à courir juste derrière lui. Le train passe juste à côté de nous et les premiers Audacieux ouvrent les portes. Kyle saute sur un marche pied et il disparaît dans le train. J'attrape la poignée et je me propulse à l'intérieur du train. Je me colle dans le fond et je me penche sur mes genoux pour reprendre mon souffle.

\- Alors déjà fatiguée, pète-sec.

Je rigole pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

\- ça te ferais trop plaisir, lui dis-je.

\- En tout cas bien joué, t'es prometteuse, Dylan.

\- C'est plus pète-sec?

\- Ne me tente pas.

On rigole tous les deux puis j'observe autour de moi. On étais huit transferts. deux Sincères, Trois Érudits, deux Fraternels et une Altruiste, moi. Je me retourne vers Kyle.

\- C'est quoi la suite du programme?

\- On va arriver au siège des Audacieux, j'espère que tu aimes sauter parce que le train ne s'arrête pas.

\- J'aurais du m'en douter. C'est toujours comme ça avec vous?

\- Tu t'y habitueras, après tout, t'es une Audacieuse maintenant.

\- Pas faux.

\- On arrive, s'exclame une Audacieuse.

Je m'approche de la porte et je vois les premiers Audacieux des premiers wagons sauter sur un toit plat.

\- Prête? me demande Kyle.

\- T'imagines même pas.

Je recule au fond du train et je prends mon élan et je saute. Pendant les quelques instants où je suis en l'air. J'ai l'impression de voler, je n'ai plus peur, je suis enfin libre. J'atterris à peu près correctement et j'éclate de rire. Je vois Kyle atterrir à côté de moi et rire à son tour. Je l'aime bien ce gars et puis c'est le premier à m'avoir tendu la main. On se calme et se rassemble avec les autres novices.

Un homme se tenait debout sur le rebord du toit. Il est grand, très musclé, ces cheveux blonds cendrés sont à moitié rasés, en plus de ses ostentatoires boucles d'oreilles il porte deux percings à son arcade sourcilière. C'est qu'après que j'aperçois son tatouage dans le cou. Il dégage une prestance y a pas à dire et son regard de glace convainc tous les novices de se taire.

\- Novices, Je suis Éric, un de vos leaders

En tout cas il a pas l'air très chaleureux. il poursuis en désignant le vide.

\- Le portail des Audacieux se trouve en bas, si vous n'avait pas le cran de sauter c'est que vous n'êtes pas des nôtres.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins y a quelque chose pour nous rattraper? demande l' Érudite

\- Tu le sauras si tu sautes...ou pas. lui dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire discret. Pas si discret puisque Éric me regarde comme si j'avais tuer quelqu'un. Il s'avance vers moi et se poste juste devant moi.

\- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui te fais rire, pète-sec? me demande-t-il froidement.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends mais je me mets à sourire.

\- T'as du te trompé de personnes moi je suis une Audacieuse maintenant.

Il fait un pas de plus vers moi et je suis obligée de lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- ça, ça reste à prouver.

\- Mais c'est tout vu.

\- Dans ce cas tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à sauter si tu es une Audacieuse.

\- Figure-toi que c'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire avant que tu ne te mettes sur mon chemin.

Je voyais bien qu'il n'appréciait absolument pas qu'une pète-sec lui réponde et au lieu d'être terrifiée j'étais fière de moi. Après-tout c'est un des leaders, la probabilité que je le croise à nouveau dans la faction est faible

\- Je serais toi, je me méfierais tu t'attaques à bien plus fort que toi.

\- Pour l'instant.

Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette confiance en moi mais j'adore ça. Je passe à côté de lui et je m'avance vers le bord du toit. Je grimpe sans me poser de question. Je sens l'adrénaline pulser dans mes veines. Je dois être folle mais j'ai vraiment envie de sauter. Je me retourne et je vois Éric en plein dans mon visuel.

\- Tu te dégonfles la pète-sec?

\- ça te ferais beaucoup trop plaisir.

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil et je me laisse tomber en arrière en poussant un cri de joie. J'avais de nouveau cette sensation de voler et de liberté. Je finis ma chute dans un filet. J'éclate de rire, l'adrénaline courant toujours dans mes veines. Puis je sens quelqu'un tirer le filet et m'entraîner avec lui.

\- Est-ce qu'on t'as poussé? me dit une voix grave

Je m'approche du filet et je croise des yeux bruns très familiers.

\- Est-ce que j'ai une tête à être poussé?

Il semble surpris de ma réponse, mais sourit.

\- C'est quoi ton nom?

Je ne pouvais pas me détacher de ses yeux. Les seuls qui un joir m'ont fait me sentir aimer et protéger par quelqu'un. ça faisait trois ans que je ne les avaient pas revus.

\- Tu le connais très bien, mais ici se sera Dylan.

\- Première sauteuse: Dylan.

Il m'aide à descendre mais il ne semble toujours pas me reconnaître. Je n'avais pourtant pas tellement changé en trois ans. Il va pour se détourner mais je le rattrape.

\- Attends! Tu vois vraiment pas qui je suis?

Parce qu'on se connaît?dit-il en haussant un sourcil

\- Je pensais pas avoir autant changée en trois ans, à moins que tu n'ai oublié ta petite soeur.

Je vois ses yeux s'illuminer d'un coup face à la révélation de mon identité. Il place ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

\- C'est impossible, tu ne peux pas être elle.

\- Si, Tobias, c'est bien moi.

\- Dylana.


	5. Chapter 5

Il m'attire à lui et me serre à m'en étouffer.

\- Je croyais que je ne te reverrais jamais,me dit-il ému.

\- Au contraire, j'étais sûre de te retrouver un jour.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- Toi aussi, grand frère.

\- Quatre? une voix interpelle mon frère et il me lâche.

Quatre doit être son nom ici. Une jeune fille qui doit être un peu plus vieille d'un an tout au plus s'approche.

\- Tris, viens, lui dit Tobias. Je dois te présenter quelqu'un.

Tris se place à côté de mon frère qui passe un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Dylana, je présente Tris ma petite amie, Tris, je te présente ma petite soeur.

Je vois les yeux de Tris s'illuminer et à ma grande surprise elle me serre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement contente de faire ta connaissance, Quatre n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi.

\- Ravie de te connaître aussi, Tris.

\- On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes? grogna quelqu'un derrière nous.

Je me retourne et je vois notre leader se réceptionner après son saut dans le filet. C'est là que je vois que tous les novices ont sauté et attendent les ordres.

\- Je crois pas qu'on vous paye à charmer les pète-sec, dit Éric à l'attention de mon frère et Tris.

\- En passant c'est Dylan, et pas pète-sec, lui dis-je

\- Est-ce que tu crois que ça a un intérêt pour moi?

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir cru que tu pouvais être quelqu'un d'aimable mais apparemment tu es rancunier.

\- Pourquoi rancunier? demande Tobias.

\- Pour rien! Éric a répondu au même moment que moi.

Il s'approche menaçant vers moi.

\- Tu vas vite apprendre ici qu'il faut fermer sa gueule et à chaque fois que tu l'ouvriras un peu trop je serais là pour te remettre à ta place.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux.

\- Je te le fais pas dire. Quatre, tu prends le relais.

Il tourne les talons et je me retourne vers mon frère tout sourire.

\- Et après on dit que c'est moi qui ai des pulsions suicidaires, dit Tris.

\- bah quoi?

\- C'est Éric, me dit Quatre, chaque année il a un souffre-douleur et ses préférer ce sont les transferts Altruistes. Il va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Pourquoi, je croyais qu'il était leader?

\- C'est exact mais c'est lui qui se charge de l'initiation, c'est aussi un instructeur.

\- La merde!

Depuis que j'étais arrivée j'avais volontaire manqué de respect à mon instructeur et je sentais que j'allais le payer cher, même très cher.

\- Bon, on avisera plus tard. Va te mettre avec les autres.

J'obéis et je rejoins Kyle.

\- Alors, Quatre t'a annoncée la bonne nouvelle pour notre instructeur, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- T'étais au courant!

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

\- T'aurais pu me prévenir! Je suis vraiment dans la merde.

\- Je te le fais pas dire.

Je me concentre sur ce que dit mon frère.

\- Je m'appelle Quatre, je serais l'un de vos instructeurs, ainsi que Tris. Nous nous occuperons des novices transferts. Les novices natifs seront avec Zeke et son frère Uriah.

Deux hommes arrivèrent ils sont grands et de peau foncée, ils sont la copie conforme de l'autre. Aucun doute sur leur lien de parenté. Tobias continue son discours de bienvenue.

\- Les transferts et les natifs seront entraîner séparément mais vous seraient évaluer ensemble. Les novices natifs vous suivez Zeke et Uriah, les transferts avec moi

. Kyle part avec Zeke et Uriah vu qu'il est un natif, et moi je suis mon frère.

\- Je vais vous montrer où vous allez dormir pendant les dix semaines qui vont venir.

On avance dans les galeries qui sont à peines éclairées. puis on arrive dans un endroit qui baigne de lumière, c'est bruyant, on entend les conversations et les rires des Audacieux.

\- Ici, c'est la fosse, le centre de vie des Audacieux. Vous y trouverais tout ce qu'il faut. On avance.

On continue notre progression et on arrive dans un dortoir avec une dizaine de lits.

\- Vous allez dormir ici.

\- Les filles ou les garçons? demande, un Sincère.

\- Les deux.

\- Comment ça les deux?

\- Si vous aimez la chambre vous allez adorer la salle de bain.

On avance entre les lits et on arrive dans un endroit qui ressemble à tous sauf à une salle de bain. Aucune porte, ni pour les douches ni pour les toilettes. Quand je disais que je voulais plus de liberté j'en demandais pas autant

\- T'es pas sérieux là? Je lui demande

\- Va falloir t'y faire ça change radicalement des Altruistes ici.

\- ça c'est clair!

\- Changer vous,ensuite vous irez au réfectoire I

l sort et on reste tous planter là.

\- Bon qui veut prendre une douche? je demande pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Plusieurs rient et on finit par choisir un lit et on récupère les vêtements laisser pour nous. Il s'agit d'un pantalon noir serré, d'un débardeur noir et d'une veste noir aussi. Je me change en étant le plus discrète possible dans mon coin mais ça semble rater quand j'entends quelqu'un me siffler

\- Plutôt jolie la pète-sec.

Je me retourne et croise le regard d'un des transferts Sincères, Jayden si je me souviens bien.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose peut-être?

Il s'avance vers moi avec un sourire en coin

\- Je me disais que toi et moi on pourrait faire plus ample connaissance.

Il prend un de mes mèches de cheveux et l'entortille autour de son doigt. Il est assez grand, blond les yeux bleus, en bref il pourrait être pas mal si j'étais intéressée.

\- T'es sérieux là? Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais être intéresser par toi. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire. Ils vont nous tester pour voir lequel d'entre nous à le plus de chance de tenir le coup et nous les transferts on sera les premiers à dégager donc au lieu de me faire les yeux doux tu ferais mieux de te préparer à ce qui t'attends.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui m'attends?

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser ma place, tu te trompes lourdement.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur, t'es qu'une pète-sec.

\- J'étais une pète-sec, maintenant je suis une Audacieuse et je compte bien le prouver à tout le monde.

Je lui tourne le dos j'enfile rapidement ma veste et je sors du dortoir. Je marche la tête haute quand on m'intercepte. Je me tourne et je vois le sourire de mon frère.

\- Alors, ça été? me demande-til

\- Oui sauf cet idiot de Jayden qui m'a dragué.

\- Dragué? Ma petite soeur s'est faite draguer?

\- Sois pas si surpris c'est vexant.

\- C'est pas ça mais maintenant je vais être obligé de lui casser la gueule pour qu'il arrête.

\- N'y pense même pas, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule. Je suis une grande fille maintenant .

Il a un sourire nostalgique.

\- Oui, elle est loin la petite fille qui se réfugiait dans mes bras quand elle avait fait un cauchemar.

\- ça m'empêche pas d'avoir encore besoin de tes bras pour me rassurer. Surtout qu'ils m'ont manqué en trois ans.

Ils écartent ses bras et je viens m'y nicher. Je mets mon visage dans son cou et je respire cette odeur qui m'a tellement manqué.

\- ça fait un bien fou, lui dis-je.

\- ça m'avait manqué. à moi aussi.

\- Je t'aime grand frère.

\- Je t'aime aussi, petite soeur.

On se lâche avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bon c'est quoi la suite du programme?

\- Demain vous commencerez la première phase mais Éric et moi on vous expliquera tous ça demain.

\- Parce qu'il sera là demain?

\- évidemment.

\- Je suis dans la merde, n'est-ce pas?

\- Disons que je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure et je l'ai déjà vu de meilleure humeur. Il n'arrête pas de dire que tu vas regretter d'avoir choisi les Audacieux.

\- Tu crois que si je fais semblant de m'excuser il va me croire?

\- Il pensera que tu as peur et se sera pire. Non, assume et encaisse, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Bon je vais encaisser, j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

\- Comment ça?

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que Marcus m'avait fait payé sa défaction. Il s'en voudrait alors qu'il n'est pas responsable.

\- Tu sais bien que les Altruistes ne sont pas épargnés par les autres factions.

\- C'est sûr.

Il semble croire à mon mensonge. Comment j'ai pu obtenir Sincère à mon test d'aptitudes.

\- Bon ce soir, on va discuté tous les deux.

\- Je veux tout savoir sur ce que j'ai manqué de ta nouvelle vie d'Audacieux.

\- Je vais pas pouvoir y échapper?

\- Même pas en rêve.

\- D'accord, je te retrouve à la fin du repas et je te présenterais tout le monde. On ira au FIRE, le bar des Audacieux.

\- Ok on fait comme ça.

\- Bon je vais te conduire au réfectoire à moins que tu ne veuille attendre quelqu'un.

\- Nope.

\- Alors en route.

On avance dans le dédale de cette faction. Tout se ressemble. On finit par arriver au réfectoire qui est bondé de monde.

\- Je peux te laisser? me demande Tobias.

Au même moment quelqu'un cris mon nom. Je vois Kyle debout sur son banc qui me fait des grands signes. Je ris devant son enthousiasme.

\- Je pense que ça devrait aller.

\- Il semblerait, effectivement. Est-ce que je dois lui casser la gueule à lui aussi?

\- Non lui, ça ira. à tout à l'heure.

\- Ouaip.

Il part rejoindre Tris et d'autres Audacieux et moi je rejoins Kyle qui est avec d'autres novices natifs. Je m'assois à côté de lui.

\- Alors comme ça tu t'es déjà mise dans les bonnes grâces de ton instructeur.

\- Pas du tout, c'est mon frère.

Il avale de travers son verre d'eau.

\- T'es sérieuse là?

\- Évidemment

\- Non sans rire! Quatre c'est vraiment ton frère, genre frère de sang, vous avez le même sang qui coule dans vos veines?

\- Oui.

\- C'est dément, il va pouvoir t'aider pour l'initiation.

\- J'ai pas besoin de lui pour réussir! dis-je un peu agressive.

\- Ok, je voulais pas te vexer.

\- Désolée, mais maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé et que j'ai vu qu'il était heureux, je veux vivre pour moi et je ne veux pas que l'on crois que si j'y arrive c'est parce que Quatre m'a favorisée parce que je suis sa soeur. En plus Éric va être très souvent sur mon dos et il aura pas le temps de faire du favoritisme.

\- C'est clair. Je me demande encore ce qui t'as pris. T'es vraiment suicidaire.

\- Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il était mon instructeur? Il a dit qu'il était leader. Je voulais simplement faire comprendre à cet abruti que j'étais pas une pète-sec, c'est tout.

\- J'espère que tu parles pas de moi pète-sec? dit une voix derrière moi que je reconnais comme étant celle de l'abruti que je venais de nommer.

Je vois Kyle étouffer un rire. Je lui jette un regard noir et il rit sans retenue.

\- Tu m'aides pas du tout, Kyle.

\- C'était pas le but.

\- T'as perdu ta langue, pète-sec?

Je me retourne et je vois Éric se tenir devant moi les bras croisés sur son torse musclé. Je peux voir qu'il a deux tatouages sur ses avant-bras qui représente des labyrinthes. Je me demande ce qu'ils signifient.

\- Je te parle, pète-sec!

\- Et moi je répondrais quand tu m'appelleras par mon prénom.

\- C'est pas demain la veille.

\- Dans ce cas on a rien à se dire.

Je me retourne pour couper cours à la discussion mais il ne me laisse pas le temps et m'attrape par le bras et m'oblige à me lever.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

\- Je compte bien te remettre à ta place, alors tu choisis, soit je fais ça ici au milieu du réfectoire ou bien tu me suis, et dépêche-toi, j'ai plus de temps à perdre.

\- D'abord lâche mon bras tu me fais mal.

-Je vois son regard se durcir et il serre encore plus mon bras.

\- Arrête !

\- C'est moi qui décide ici!

\- D'accord, je te suis!

Je finis par capituler avant qu'il ne me broie tout les os du bras. Il desserre sa prise mais ne le lâche pas pour autant. Il tire dessus et je le suis dans le couloir. Je vois que notre petite altercation à fait du bruit et je vois Tobias se lever mais je lui fait non de la tête. Je dois me débrouiller seule. C'est moi qui me suis mise dans cette merde, c'est à moi de m'en sortir. On avance dans les couloirs et on arrive devant une porte. Il ouvre la porte et me fait entrer. Il lâche enfin mon bras que je masse. C'est qu'il a une sacrée poigne ce con.

\- La douceur tu connais pas!

Il ne répond pas mais son regard en dit long. Je m'intéresse enfin au lieu où je suis. C'est un grand bureau assez luxueux avec un bureau en ébène avec une pile impressionnante de dossier dessus. Il s'installe dans une chaise et me fais signe de m'asseoir en face. Je vais pour refuser mais son regard d'avertissement m'en dissuade et je m'assois en boudant. Je crois apercevoir un sourire sur son visage qui disparaît rapidement.

\- Je crois que tu bats un record, pète-sec.

\- Tu ne m'appellerais pas pète-sec on n'en serait pas là.

\- T'es vraiment casse-pied, t'es au courant?

\- Non, donc je suppose que tu dois être le seul à le penser.

\- Tu te rends compte que ça ne fait même pas deux heures que tu es ici que tu es déjà dans le bureau d'un de tes leaders et de ton instructeur.

\- Pour ma défense, j'ignorais que tu étais mon instructeur.

\- Mais tu savais que j'étais ton leader.

\- Oui, mais..

\- Y a pas de mais, tu dois le respect à tes supérieurs.

\- Je te respecte, je suis pas suicidaire non plus.

\- Donc tu ne m'as pas traité d'abruti y a pas dix minutes de ça?

\- Bon j'avoue que j'aurais peut-être pas du mais t'avais pas à écouter notre conversation.

\- Je suis le leader, je fais ce qui me plaît.

\- ça j'avais compris…

\- Dylan! me dit-il avec un ton d'avertissement.

\- Tu vois que tu es capable de m'appeler par mon prénom, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il souffle d'exaspération. je sais que je devrais arrêter de jouer avec le feu mais cette situation me fait rire et c'est tellement facile de le faire sortir de ses gongs.

\- T'es soûlante et fatigante et je n'ai pas la force de me battre ce soir alors si tu cesses de remettre en question mon autorité…

\- Je ne remets pas en question ton autorité, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que tu es le leader de la faction et je suis sûre que tu diriges très bien cette faction et tu as la carrure pour le faire. Mais ce qui me dérange c'est que tu traites les autres comme des moins que rien sous prétexte que tu es leader et que nous nous sommes que des Novices. Mais tu oublies vite qu'il y a pas longtemps tu étais à ma place que moi et que toi aussi tu devais faire tes preuves dans un endroit dont tu ignores tout. Si tu t'en souvenais plus tu serais encore meilleur.

\- Donc tu débarque chez les Audacieux, tu te permets de me répondre comme si tu étais mon égale et en plus de ça tu me donnes des leçons de morales!

\- Tu as voulu savoir pourquoi j'agissais comme ça et bien je t'ai répondue! Je commence moi aussi à m'énerver.

\- On va mettre les choses au clair tous les deux. La prochaine fois que tu me manques de respect tu auras vraiment un problème, je serais beaucoup moins clément tu peux en être certaine. Maintenant va-t'en.

Je me lève et repousse violemment la chaise pour lui montrer mon mécontentement. Je me dirige vers la porte et je me retourne juste avant de sortir.

\- Si tu crois que tu m'impressionnes, tu te trompes, et si tu penses réellement que je vais me soumettre alors c'est que tu es vraiment un abruti. Et la véritable raison pour laquelle je ne me laisse pas faire, c'est que c'est tellement facile de te faire sortir de tes gong, s'en est même amusant.

Je sors avant qu'il ne réplique et que je ne m'en prenne plein la gueule. Je sais que je vais payer mon comportement tôt ou tard mais en attendant je suis plutôt fière de moi.


	6. Chapter 6

Je retrouve Kyle assis toujours à la même table.

\- Alors toujours vivante? me demande-t-il en souriant.

\- Il semblerait même si je pense que se sera de courte durée. C'est fou ce que ce type peut-être susceptible.

Kyle rigole et ainsi que ses amis Audacieux.

\- T'es pas un pète-sec ordinaire toi, me dit une fille les cheveux noirs avec la pointe des cheveux violets.

\- C'est normal puisque je suis une Audacieuse maintenant.

\- Tu me plais bien, je m'appelle Ashley, dit-elle en me tendant la main.

\- Dylan. Je serre sa main. T'es une native du clan, je me trompe?

\- Les cheveux c'est ça?

\- Disons que c'est pas très courant chez les Altruistes.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

On rigole. Je l'aime bien cette fille.

\- Bon je te fais un petit tour de table. Là tu as Hélie,

Elle me désigne une fille rousse avec un percing à l'arcade et à le lèvre qui me fais un sourire bienveillant.

\- Là c'est Connor,

Connor est grand brun à la peu foncé et bien bâti aucun doute sur le fait qu'il soit natif du clan. Il me fait un clin d'oeil avant de replonger dans son assiette.

\- Là, c'est Swann, ne fais pas attention à son air je m'en foutiste de tout, au fond elle, elle est cool.

Swann est blonde aux yeux bleus et a clairement l'air de s'ennuyer mais je soupçonne le fait que se ne soit qu'un air et qu'elle est bien plus observatrice qu'elle ne le laisse paraître

\- Et pour finir, Alyssa, la petite timide.

Alyssa semble être réservée, elle me fait un rapide sourire et elle baisse la tête aussitôt. C'est une réaction typique des Altruistes et non des Audacieux.

\- Et tu connais déjà Kyle bien que je ne sois pas sûre que se soit une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

\- La ferme Ash.

\- C'est que monsieur pourrait mordre.

On rit toutes les deux et Kyle lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Les gars je vous présente Dylan, la pète-sec de cette année, dit-elle en reprenant un semblant de sérieux.

\- La pète-sec elle t'emmerde Ashley.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra pète-sec.

Je lui tire la langue et je me mets à manger. ça n'a rien à voir avec la nourriture des Altruistes qui est fade et sans aucun goût. Là j'ai l'impression de découvrir de nouvelles saveurs. On continue de discuter quand les Audacieux commencent à taper sur la table avec leur gobelet. Je commence à m'interroger sur leur santé mentale quand Kyle me montre un balcon au-dessus de nous. Je peux y voir les cinq leaders de la faction dont Éric qui a les coudes posés sur la barrière et qui surveille la foule d'Audacieux. Le chef des leaders s'approche et demande le silence qui vient assez rapidement.

\- Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis Max, le chef des leaders. Novices, levez-vous!

Tous les Novices natifs et transferts se lèvent.

\- Bienvenue chez les Audacieux. Votre initiation commencera demain à huit heures. Sachez que nous récompensons les actes de bravoure et que au contraire, tout acte de lâcheté sera sévèrement réprimander. Mais ce soir vous êtes en route pour devenir de véritable Audacieux profiter de cette soirée.

Tous les Audacieux applaudissent et je sens quelqu'un me soulever par les hanches. Mon premier réflexe est de me défendre mais je suis soulevée au-dessus de la foule ainsi que tous les autres Novices. Je vois Ashley et Kyle rire aux éclats et je les suis rapidement. On est trimballé de mains en mains et au lieu de trouver ça repoussant comme tous les Altruistes, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante que maintenant. Aussi légère et aussi libre que maintenant. Les Audacieux finissent par nous reposez au sol et je sens quelqu'un m'attraper par le bras. Je me retourne et je croise le regard rieur de mon grand frère.

\- Alors on va la faire cette petite discussion?

Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus si c'est possible. Je ne sais pas si un jour j'ai autant souri.

\- Avec plaisir, grand frère.

\- Allez suis moi.

On sort du réfectoire et il passe un bras au-dessus de mes épaules. Les Altruistes ne sont jamais tactiles même envers les gens qu'ils aiment mais pour Tobias et moi ça a toujours été naturel.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, on ira pas au FIRE ce soir, vu que tu commences de bonne heure demain matin je ne voudrais pas que tu sois fatiguée.

\- Ok, mais je veux quand même que tu me présentes tes amis.

\- On feras ça ce week-end, vous n'avez pas entraînement.

\- Alors où est-ce qu'on va?

\- Dans mon appartement on sera plus tranquille, au pire il y aura Tris, ça te dérange pas?

\- Bien sûr que non j'ai hâte de connaître ma belle-soeur.

\- Tu vas l'adorer et elle aussi elle va t'adorer j'en suis sûr.

On arrive devant une porte qu'il ouvre et il me laisse entrer. On est dans un petit appartement qui contient une petite cuisine, un salon et derrière une porte je devine la salle de bain. La chambre doit se situer un peu plus loin.

\- Pas mal comme endroit.

\- Tu aimes?

\- C'est cool.

Si jamais tu ne peux plus supporter tes camarades de chambre on pourra toujours te trouver une place.

\- Pas question.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Les autres vont croire que tu fais du favoritisme et il est hors de question que tu en fasses, c'est clair?

\- Dylan, l'initiation est de plus en plus dur avec Eric comme leader je ne peux pas te promettre que je vais rester les bras croisés à te regarder te faire dérouiller par un mec qui fait deux fois ta taille.

\- Et bien il faudra que tu fasses avec, je ne veux pas que tu t'interposes ni entre les Novices et moi, ni entre Éric et moi sinon ce sera encore pire.

\- Eric peut être très dur avec les Novices, Tris en a fait les frais l'année dernière.

\- Et elle se porte comme un charme donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je m'en sortirais très bien toute seule.

\- Très bien, mais…

\- Si j'ai un problème que je ne peux pas régler seule j'accours toute suite pour te demander de me sauver la vie, ça te va comme deal?

\- Bien on fait comme ça.

\- Bon raconte moi tout maintenant.

\- D'accord, viens t'asseoir.

On s'assoit confortablement dans le canapé. Il me raconte son arrivée chez les Audacieux et le pourquoi de son surnom, Quatre pour quatre peurs. Il ne me dit quelles sont ses peurs mais je sais qu'il me le dira quand il sera prêt. Je me demande combien j'en ai? Je suis étonnée d'apprendre que lui et Eric sont de la même promotion et qu'il a fini premier de sa promotion, juste devant Eric. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, voilà la raison pour laquelle il déteste les Altruistes, parce qu'il s'est fait battre par l'un d'entre eux. Après son initiation, on lui a proposé le poste de leader qu'il a refusé.

\- Mais pourquoi!

\- Max cherche juste des pions qui sont faciles à manipuler et je refuse qu'on m'utilise

\- ça je peux comprendre, mais tu aurais pu faire changer les choses et ça nous aurait éviter de nous coltiner l'autre abruti.

\- Je suppose que tu parles d'Eric?

\- Non du voisin.

\- Eric est peut-être un abruti mais il reste un ancien Erudit et il dirige très bien la faction et il pourrait être amené à prendre la place de Max dans peu de temps. Nos relations avec Eric on certes toujours été tendues mais on se respecte mutuellement et il va falloir que tu t'y mettes toi aussi.

\- Mais c'est moins drôle si j'obéis du premier coup.

\- Peut-être mais Eric est loin d'être la patience incarnée, crois-moi.

\- Mouais… On verra. Bon raconte moi la suite.

Il travaille aujourd'hui en salle de contrôle, ce qui lui permet d'observer tout les faits et gestes de la faction. Mais lors des initiations il devient l'instructeur des Novices transferts. C'est comme ça qu'il a rencontré Tris. C'est la première à avoir sautée. Elle était aussi une Altruiste. Elle avait faillit être éliminer lors de la première phase mais elle avait réussi à battre tous les autres en ayant que six peurs au compteur. Elle avait fini deuxième lors de sa promotion de quoi faire encore plus enrager Eric.

\- Mais y a pas une règle qui empêche les relations entre instructeur et Novice?

\- Si mais c'est surtout en ce qui concerne la première phase, la deuxième est dirigée par machine donc on ne peut pas tricher. On a officialisé trois semaines après le début de la deuxième phase.

\- Je suis contente que tu es réussi à être heureux ici.

\- J'espère que tu le seras aussi. En tout cas je ne t'avais pas vu sourire comme ça depuis très longtemps.

\- Je me sens bien ici, j'ai l'impression de renaître de quitter ma cage de fer pour enfin être libre et vivre ma vie comme je l'entends.

\- C'est tout ce que j'espère pour toi. Ces trois ans n'ont pas du être facile toute seule.

\- J'ai survécu.

\- Soit honnête Dylan. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal?

\- à quoi ça t'avance de savoir Tobias? C'est fini aujourd'hui il ne peut plus nous atteindre.

\- J'aurais du rester avec toi, dit-il abattu.

J'avais raison il culpabilisait de m'avoir laisser avec Marcus.

\- N'importe quoi! Je t'interdis de penser ça! Tu as veiller pendant treize ans sur moi! Toi aussi tu as le droit au bonheur!

\- J'ai pas arrêter d'y penser pendant ces trois années tu étais même dans mon paysage de peur jusqu'à ce que Tris me convainc que je ce n'était pas ma faute.

\- Et elle a bien raison! Ce n'est pas ta faute et reagarde-moi Tobias, je vais bien! Et ça ira de mieux en mieux.

\- J'espère.

\- Ce sera le cas. Je suis venue pour commencer une nouvelle vie, loin de Marcus et je n'ai plus envie de m'effacer. Je veux être libre.

\- Tu le seras ici, tu as choisi la bonne faction. J'ai toujours su que tu n'avais pas ta place auprès des Altruistes, Je m'attendais plus à ce que tu ailles chez les Sincères.

\- Allez chez les Sincères revenait à devoir dire toute la vérité sur Marcus et je ne veux pas qu'on m'y oblige.

\- Ici tu peux tout recommencer sans avoir à te soucier de ce que les autres peuvent dire.

\- C'est tout ce que je demande.

\- Et tu le mérites.

Je me rapproche de lui et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Il pose sa tête sur la mienne et on reste comme ça un long moment dans le silence. Quand on était chez les Altruistes on appelait ça nos petits moments de liberté. Le silence fut rompu par la porte qui s'ouvre. On se redresse tout les deux pour voir qui rentre et on croise le regard de Tris.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle penaude. J'avais oublié que vous deviez vous voir ce soir.

\- T'en fais pas Tris, lui dis-je, je vais devoir y aller de toute façon.

\- T'es sûr? me demande Tobias. Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux.

\- Non c'est bon en plus il est déjà tard et j'ai bien l'impression que Eric ne tolérera pas mon retard.

\- ça c'est sûr, dit Tris.

J'embrasse Tobias sur la joue et je me lève pour sortir.

\- N'oublie pas le Fire, ce week-end, je veux tous les connaître.

\- T'inquiète pas.

Je fais un signe de la main à Tris et je sors. Je cherche à retrouver mon chemin et au bout d'un quart d'heure je retrouve enfin le dortoir. Je me change rapidement et je me glisse sous les draps pour ma première nuit dans ma nouvelle faction. Pour la première fois de ma vie je dors en paix.


	7. Chapter 7

Un bruit assourdissant résonne dans tout le dortoir et je me redresse immédiatement. Je vois mon frère un grand sourire sur le visage qui frappe une timbale en fer sur la rambarde qui est également en fer. Autant vous dire que le bruit est horrible et que c'est le pire réveil que j'ai jamais eu.

-C'est quoi ce boucan ? grogne le transfert Érudit à côté de moi

\- C'est notre imbécile d'instructeur, lui dis-je en fixant mon frère d'un regard noir ce qui élargit encore plus son sourire.

\- Je vous veux dans une demi heure dans la Fosse nourris et habillés.

Il ressort et on commence à se mettre en mouvement tout en grognant. J'enfile mon pantalon et mon débardeur noir puis j'attrape mes boots. Je me redresse et je rentre dans quelqu'un.

\- Désolée.

\- Tu devrais relever la tête tu y verras plus clair.

Je me retrouve devant un torse assez musclé et quand je relève la tête je croise deux yeux bruns rieurs.

\- Désolée.

\- ça tu l'as déjà dit.

\- Déso… j'allais encore le dire n'est-ce pas?

\- J'en ai bien l'impression.

On rigole et je lui tends la main.

\- Je m'appelle Dylan.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu ne savais dire que désolé.

\- C'est pas drôle et je suis pas du matin.

\- ça j'avais c'est Ethan.

\- Ravie de te connaître.

Il rit tout seul.

\- Pas de doute, t'es une pète-sec.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la pète-sec...

Je le contourne, vexée, et je me dirige vers la sortie du dortoir. J'en avais marre qu'on m'appelle pète-sec. Je retrouve le réfectoire et je m'assois à côté de Kyle en prenant rageusement une tasse sur la table.

\- Bonjour, rayon de soleil.

Je lui jette un regard noir qui le fait rire.

\- T'as l'air en forme.

Je ne répond pas et me serre une tasse de café noir. je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je me tourne et je croise les yeux rieurs d'Ethan.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? je lui demande sèchement.

\- Je déjeune, tu sais c'est ce rituel que tout le monde fait le matin en se levant de bonne humeur comme tu nous le démontres tellement bien.

Kyle explose de rire derrière moi.

\- Je sais pas qui tu es mais je t'adore, moi c'est Kyle.

\- Ethan, et il se check.

\- Alors, Ethan, qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour mettre en joie notre rayon de soleil.

\- Kyle tu arrêtes toute suite avec ce surnom.

\- Tu préfères pète-sec, peut-être, dit Ethan en rigolant et Kyle le suit.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle t'en veux.

\- Personne n'as le droit de m'appeler pète-sec, ni rayon de soleil, c'est clair!

\- Alors comment tu vas pète-sec? et voilà Ashley qui s'y mets.

Les deux abrutis se remettent à rire et je ne peux empêcher un sourire d'apparaître.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle sait sourire notre rayon de soleil, dit Ethan.

\- Non c'était juste un rictus de dégoût en te voyant ce matin.

\- Si je me rappelle bien c'était pas un rictus de dégoût que tu avais ce matin.

\- Ah oui? et c'était quoi?

\- Plus de l'admiration.

\- Bah voyons.

Mes amis rient et je finis par les suivre. On finit de manger et on se dirige vers la Fosse. Quand on arrive Tobias, Tris, Zeke, Uriah et bien sûr Eric sont déjà là à nous attendre. Ce dernier est en retrait des autres ce qui m'étonne.

\- Les Novices natifs vous me suivez, ordonne Zeke.

Je fais un signe de main à Ashley et Kyle puis ils s'en vont. Tobias fait un pas en avant et s'adresse à nous.

\- Bien, Novices, je vais vous parler de votre initiation. Elle a pour but de révéler les vrais Audacieux. Elle se déroulera en deux phases. La première est physique, poussez votre corps au-delà de vos limites. La deuxième est mentale, affrontez vos plus grandes peurs avant qu'elles ne vous terrassent. Il y aura un classement qui aura pour but de déterminer pour quel métier vous êtes le plus compétent. Les meilleurs auront des places de choix dans la faction. Vous pouvez vous retrouver à travailler en salle de contrôle, être gardien de clôture ou éviter aux Sans-factions de s'entre-tuer. Il y a aussi une place vacante à un des postes de leader, le meilleur ou la meilleure se verra proposer une formation pour être son successeur. Mais il faut être premier du classement en comptant les Novices natifs, et vous avez beaucoup de retard par rapport à eux…

\- Le classement sert aussi à savoir qui dégage, interrompt Eric.

\- Qui dégage? demande Ethan.

\- Si à la fin de chaque phase vous êtes sous la ligne rouge vous devenez un Sans-faction.

\- On aurait pu nous prévenir! s'exclame une fille, Joy je crois.

\- Pourquoi? dit Eric d'une voix calme et calculée, tu aurais fait un autre choix? tu aurais eu peur?

Il jubile ça se voit. Il terrorise cette fille sans aucune pitié.

\- Si c'est le cas alors c'est que vous n'êtes pas des nôtres. Vous nous avez choisi maintenant c'est à nous d'en faire autant.

Il termine sa phrase en me fixant dans les yeux. Le message est clair fait tes preuves si tu veux rester et je sens que je vais être sous haute surveillance.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes tous prévenus, dit Eric on va commencer votre entraînement. Quatre tu prends le relais.

\- On va commencer par vingt tours de salle pour tester votre endurance et votre cardio. Je vous conseille de retirer vos vestes vous n'allez pas en avoir besoin.

Je retire ma veste et la lance plus loin. Je suis endurante ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problème. A courir tous les jours mon corps s'est habitué aux longues distances. Tobias nous indique le départ et il va faire le premier tour avec nous. Eric siffle le départ et on se met à courir. Certains comme Jayden partent premiers mais on verra s'ils sont toujours devant au dernier tour. Je commence avec des petites foulées pour m'échauffer. Je respire doucement et je sens mes jambes retrouvées l'habitude de courir. Je passe les trois premiers tours sur les mêmes foulées et je commence à accélérer au cinquième tour. Je vois déjà certains Novices ralentir et je commence à les dépasser. Jayden est toujours devant et Ethan le suit de près. J'entame le dixième tour et je me cale derrière le Novice Fraternel, Aiden je crois. Je cours dans sa foulée. Je remarque que je suis la première des filles. Certaines comme Mia la Novice Fraternelle sont quasiment arrêtées. Je commence tout juste à ressentir une fatigue dans les jambes après le treizième tour mais je ne dois pas faiblir. J 'ai vu plusieurs fois le regard moqueur de Eric et il est hors de question qu'il puisse m'humilier devant tout le monde une nouvelle fois. Le seizième tour arrive et je sens que mes poumons sont en feu, j'ai la gorge sèche mais je ne lâche pas. Je dépasse Aiden et je me hisse derrière Ethan. Je le suis de près pour pas être distancée. On en est au dix-huitième tour et le souffle commence à me manquer. Je dois trouver mon second souffle. Je suis dégoulinante de sueur mais ça ne me dérange pas. J'arrive par miracle à trouver mon second souffle en soufflant un grand coup. On arrive au dernier tour et la j'accélère. Je me hisse à la hauteur d'Ethan qui est surpris de me voir ce qui le déconcentre un peu et je continue mon accélération. On est à cent mètres de la fin et Jayden n'est qu'à une quinzaine de mètres. Je peux l'avoir! J'accélère comme jamais et je suis à la même hauteur que lui quand il s'en rencontre il est trop tard et je le dépasse en finissant première devant lui. Je ralentit quelques mètres plus loin. Je m'arrête et je me penche en m'appuyant sur mes genoux pour reprendre mon souffle. Je sens la sueur couler dans ma nuque et dans mon décolleté. Une serviette apparaît dans mon champ de vision et je me redresse difficilement. Ethan me tend la serviette que je prends.

\- Merci, lui dis-je difficilement n'ayant pas encore récupérer complètement mon souffle.

\- Je dois dire que je suis impressionné, t'es vraiment douée.

\- Merci, tu te débrouilles pas mal non plus.

Je m'essuie la nuque et le décolleté et je surprends le regard d'Ethan qui est un peu trop bas par rapport à mes yeux.

\- Ethan, mes yeux se trouvent plus haut.

\- Désolé, dit -il gêné, je voulais pas te manquer de respect.

\- T'inquiète pas Ethan, je vais pas m'énerver pour si peu.

\- Cool, je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise avec moi.

\- T'en fais pas.

\- Bon les tourtereaux vous avez fini de roucouler! s'exclame Eric. En nous faisant signe de les rejoindre.

On les rejoint en petites foulées et je vois que certains ne ce sont pas encore remis de leur course.

\- Et bien, commence Eric, comme chaque année vous êtes toujours aussi nuls mais ça ne devrait plus m'étonner.

\- T'exagères Eric, lui dit Tris. Certains s'en sont très bien sortis à la surprise de tous.

Elle glisse un regard vers moi avec un sourire que je lui rends.

\- ça reste à prouver, dit Eric en me fixant Il avait du intercepter notre regard.

\- Bon, commence Tobias, pour aujourd'hui vous allez apprendre les gestes de bases et les effectuer sur des sacs de frappe. Les combats commenceront demain. Eric tu te joins à moi?

\- Avec plaisir, Quatre.

Ils retirent leur veste et se place sur le ring. Ils se placent face à face et enchaînent quelques techniques. Le coups sont mesurés, ils ne cherchent pas à se faire mal bien que l'on sente une certaine tensions entre eux. Ils arrêtent quelques minutes après et ils nous demandent de nous mettre face à un sac de frappe. Je suis entre Ethan et Joy. J'ai aucune idée de comment je dois frapper ce sac. Je ferme mon poing et essaye de frapper un grand coup dans ce sac. Résultat le sac n'a pas bouger d'un pouce et j'ai la main toute endolorie. Je l'agite dans tous les sens sous les éclats de rire d'Ethan.

\- C'est pas drôle Ethan, mais je finis par le rejoindre.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ici? nous dit Eric en surgissant juste derrière moi.

Son intervention à eu l'effet de couper cours à notre rigolade. Ethan se tourne vers son sac et commence à taper dedans. Lâcheur.

\- Il ne se passe rien du tout.

\- Je vois ça vu que tu n'as toujours pas frappé ton sac. Tu es peut-être endurante mais ça ne fera pas de toi une Audacieuse pour autant, pète-sec.

\- Je ne suis pas une pète-sec, dis-je avec hargne.

\- Alors prouve le, dit-il en m'obligeant à me retourner vers mon sac de frappe.

Je sens qu'il est toujours derrière moi et qu'il ne me lâchera pas. J'essaye de nouveau de frapper dans le sac. J'essaye plusieurs combinaisons sous le regard sévère d'Eric. Je frappe se foutu sac pendant encore vingt bonnes minutes quand Eric m'interrompt.

\- Tu n'as pas assez de forces, me dit-il

\- Sans blague, j'avais pas remarqué.

J'envoie mon poing furieusement dans le sac et oh par miracle il se décide enfin à bouger. Je me retourne vers Eric et je lui fait un petit sourire suffisant

\- . Pas très glorieux mais si tu te contentes de ça t'en mieux pour toi. Mais ça ne suffira jamais pour être une Audacieuse.

Il va pour se détourner quand je sors la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

\- Apprends-moi.

\- Pardon? dit-il réellement surpris.

\- J'ai dit apprends-moi, c'est ton boulot non? C'est à toi de faire de nous des Audacieux.

\- J'entraîne les vrais Audacieux, moi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es avec les transferts et pas les natifs?

Je le vois serrer la mâchoire signe que je l'ai contrarié. Il avance d'un pas rageur vers moi. Pendant un instant je me dis qu'il va m'en coller une mais il place ses mains sur ma taille et me fais faire un demi-tour sur moi-même pour me mettre face au sac.

\- Tu commence sérieusement à m'agacer, pète-sec? chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

J'arrive difficilement à retenir le frisson qui me parcours. Il n'a toujours pas lâcher ma taille.

\- Mets-toi en position, m'ordonne-t-il.

Je m'exécute mais il ne semble pas satisfait puisque je l'entends grogner derrière moi. Il passe son pied entre mes jambes pour les écarter plus.

\- Tu seras plus stable comme ça.

\- D'accord.

J'applique ses conseils à la lettre. Il déplace ses mains pour les placer sur mes bras pour les mettre en place.

\- Tu utiliseras plus de force comme ça. Surtout que aussi surprenant que se soit tu en as dit-il en palpant mes bras, il suffit juste de savoir comment l'utiliser.

Ces mains bougent de nouveau pour se placer sur mon ventre. Il a les doigts tellement longs qu'ils couvrent toute la largeur de mon abdomen. Mon coeur s'affole et je le regard avec des grands yeux. Est-ce qu'il est aussi proche de toutes les Novices?

\- Assure-toi de toujours garder de la tension ici et utilise tes genoux et tes coudes pour gagner de la puissance.

\- D'accord, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

J 'ai l'impression qu'il s'en ai rendu compte puisqu'il raffermit sa prise sur ma taille et je suis presque collée à son torse.

\- Est-ce que je te mettrais mal à l'aise, pète-sec?

Je reprends contenance avant de me tourner vers lui. Ses mains sont toujours posées sur ma taille. Je me rapproche de lui jusqu'à être collée à lui et je lui chuchote à l'oreille:

\- Pas le moins du monde.

Je sens ses mains accrochées encore plus ma taille. Fière de mon petit effet je me reconcentre sur mon sac de frappe ce qui l'oblige à me lâcher. Je suis les conseils d'Eric et il y a déjà des progrès par rapport au début de la séance. On frappe encore pendant une heure et Tobias nous dit d'aller manger. Je pars récupérer ma serviette et ma veste et je retrouve Ethan à la sortie. On se dirige vers le réfectoire où l'on retrouve Kyle et Ashley. Ils ont l'air aussi crevé que nous. Je me laisse tomber sur le banc à côté de Kyle et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Faut que tu manges, Dylan, me dit-il.

\- Trop fatiguée.

\- Tu crois que tu es la seule.

\- Vous avez l'habitude vous. Vous faites ça depuis votre naissance.

\- C'est sûr mais ça n'empêche qu'on est aussi fatigué que vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? demande Ashley.

\- Vingt tours de salle et on a commencé à frapper dans les sacs, répond Ethan et vous?

\- Trente tours de salle et lancer de couteaux.

\- Lancer de couteaux? je demande en me relevant.

\- Tu croyais qu'on t'apprenait à jouer aux cartes ici? dit Kyle.

\- Non mais je ne m'attendais pas à lancer des couteaux.

\- T'es pas chez les pète-sec ici.

\- Sans blague, lui dis-je, j'avais pas remarqué.

\- Ravi de te rendre service.

Je le frappe derrière la tête.

\- Aïe! tu m'as fais mal.

\- Attention la pète-sec, sort les griffes dit Ashley.

\- Crois-moi c'est pas une pète-sec, lui dit Ethan avec un ton de reproche dans la voix.

\- C'est quoi ce ton? je lui demande

\- Quel ton?

\- Ce ton là, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

\- C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.

\- Si tu as un problème dis le!

\- Tu croyais vraiment que personne ne verrait ce moment avec Eric.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Arrête Dylan tu lui as clairement fait du rentre dedans.

Kyle avale de travers et Ashley en lâche sa fourchette.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire? dit Kyle en reprenant son souffle.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi. dit Ashley.

Il s'est rien passé du tout, dis-je scandalisée.

\- Fout toi de moi j'étais à deux mètres de vous et vous étiez collés serrés tous les deux.

\- T'as fait un collé serré avec Eric! s'exclame Kyle

Bien sûr que non! Il était encore en train d'essayer de me rabaisser et j'ai voulu le remettre à sa place.

\- Et bah vu la tête qu'il a fait il doit apprécier que tu le remettes à sa place de cette façon, dit Ethan avec un regard mauvais.

\- Je peux savoir pour qui tu te prends? ça fait pas vingt-quatre heures qu'on se connaît et tu penses que tu peux me dicter ma conduite! Je fais ce que je veux et mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde!

Je vois qu'il est en colère. Il se lève après avoir dit qu'il n'avait plus faim et il sort du réfectoire. Je me plonge dans mon assiette mais je sens le regard inquisiteur de mes deux amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux à me regarder comme ça?

\- T'as vraiment rien compris. me dit Ashley avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- Compris quoi?

\- La réaction d'Ethan.

\- Si, il a agit comme un idiot.

\- Évidemment puisque tu lui plais.

\- Pardon? Je demande incrédule.

\- T'es sérieuse, là? ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure! dit Kyle.

Je repense à la réaction d'Ethan suite à ce qui s'est passé avec Eric ainsi que le regard qu'il a eu sur moi plutôt dans la matinée. C'est vrai qu'Ethan est plutôt sexy comme gars, grand, plutôt bien foutu, les cheveux blonds foncés et des yeux bruns profonds. C'est clair qu'il est beau mais je viens de le rencontrer. Mon côté pète-sec me dit que c'est trop tôt et mon côté Audacieuse me dit de foncer et de profiter de la vie.

\- Et je fais quoi moi ?

\- Pour le moment tu dois retourner en salle d'entraînement me dit Kyle en regardant sa montre. T'as déjà deux minutes de retards et nous aussi.

On se lève rapidement et on part au pas de course vers nos cours respectifs. Je retrouve les autres Novices et je m'arrête dans un dérapage juste devant mon frère.

\- T'es en retard, me dit-il sèchement et je sais que je ne parle pas à mon frère mais à mon instructeur.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée.

\- Vas me faire une série de pompes.

\- Génial!

J'entends le rire de Jayden et je lui donne un coup d'épaule en passant à côté de lui. Je me mets en position et je fais une série de cinquante pompes avant que Tobias ne mettent fin au supplice.

\- La prochaine fois tu arriveras à l'heure, compris?

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq, mon commandant.

Je vois un sourire s'afficher sur son visage et au contraire je vois Eric me fusiller du regard. Il doit se demander pourquoi j'obéis aux ordres de Tobias et pas aux siens. Je rejoins les autres Novices.

\- Pour cet après-midi, nous dit Tris, on ira en extérieur pour commencer l'entraînement au tir à arme à feu. Suivez-moi.

On monte sur le toi où plusieurs cibles humaines sont installées à environ vingt mètres de nous. Tobias arrive avec tout un stock d'armes. Lui et Eric nous les distribuent et j'ai la chance de recevoir la mienne assez violemment de la part de ce dernier. Tris nous montre comment tenir l'arme et elle nous apprend à la décharger et à la recharger. Je me débrouille bien et j'arrive à monter et démonter mon arme rapidement. Puis on passe à la pratique. Elle se place devant une cible et commence à tirer. Elle fait carton plein. Pour une ancienne Altruiste elle est douée. Puis c'est à notre tour. Je me place devant une cible et je cale l'arme contre mon épaule. Je presse le doigt sur la gâchette, je souffle un bon coup et je tire. La détonation fait reculer mon arme qui s'enfonce dans mon épaule. Je ressens une douleur mais l'adrénaline qui court dans mes veines à ce moment est telle que je la ressens. A ma grande surprise la balle est dans la cible, pas exactement où j'avais visé mais dans la cible quand même ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Je réessaye anticipant cette fois ci l'impulsion de l'arme et je tire. C'est à nouveau dans la cible. Je fais carton plein à ma grande surprise Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment dans le centre de la cible mais bon je vais me contenter de ça pour l'instant.

\- T'es douée, me dit Tris en s'arrêtant à côté de moi.

\- Merci.

\- Sérieusement tu t'en sors mieux que moi durant mon premier jour d'initiation.

\- Sûrement un coup de chance. Je suis sûre que non. Certains sont faits pour être des audacieux et d'autres non. Tu as déjà tenu une arme?

\- Non

\- Mais par contre tu faisais déjà de la course avant de venir ici. Oui, Je cours depuis trios ans tous les jours après les cours.

\- Je pense que si tu t'en sors aussi bien aux couteaux et durant le combats ton avenir ici est quasiment assuré.

\- Merci, Tris.

\- De rien. Allez, on arrête là! s'exclame t-elle.

Tout le monde cesse de tirer et on se rassemble.

\- Certains se débrouille très bien mais pour d'autres il va falloir mettre les bouchées double si vous voulez passez la seconde phase, nous dit-elle.

\- Vous avez quartier libre pour la fin de journée, nous dit Tobias.

\- Mais ne vous reposez pas sur vos lauriers, nous dit Eric, aujourd'hui ce n'était qu'un échauffement, demain les combats commenceront vraiment.

Il a un sourire sadique et ça ne me dis rien qui vaille. Demain on va en baver c'est certain.


	8. Chapter 8

Je rejoins Kyle et Ashley qui sont accompagnés de Connor , Hélie, Alyssa et Swann.

\- Où est Ethan? demande Kyle.

\- Je sais pas, il a peut-être filer au dortoir. lui dis-je.

\- Bah on va le chercher, on vous emmène tout les deux! dit Ashley avec enthousiasme ce qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- Où ça?

\- C'est une surprise. Allez, venez.

On la suit avec plus où moins d'enthousiasme. On arrive devant le dortoir et ils s'arrêtent tous devant.

\- Vous faites quoi?

\- On est pas autorisé à entrer, me dit Hélie.

\- Je reviens je vais le chercher.

J'entre dans le dortoir et je vois de la vapeur sortir des douches. Je ne le voyais pas dans la partie chambre alors je décide de l'appeler. Il sort du vestiaire avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille et une autre qui pend à son cou. Et là toute suite je crois que mon cerveau c'est mis en pause. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer son torse bien fait et les quelques abdominaux qui sont déjà formés et qui je ne doute pas vont continuer à se développer avec l'initiation. Mon regard rencontre le sien qui est un peu caché par les quelques mèches humides qui lui tombe devant le visage. Il a un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, mais pas arrogant pour autant. Mes neurones semblent s'être reconnectés et je sens mes joues rougir.

\- Désolée, Heu… Kyle et Ashley ainsi que toute leur bande nous cherche ils veulent nous emmenés je ne sais où. ça te dis?

Il réfléchit et j'ai peur qu'ils refusent, après tout je n'ai pas été très cool avec lui. Je lui fait un sourire pour l'encourager à dire oui et son visage se détend pour sourire à son tour.

\- D'accord je viens.

Je pousse un petit cri de joie, chose que je n'avais jamais faite avant. Il rit devant ma réaction enfantine.

\- Tu me laisses m'habiller avant? à moins que tu ne souhaites que je restes comme ça?

Ma conscience Altruiste me dit de rougir jusqu'à la racine et celle Audacieuse me dit de vérifier la théorie de Kyle et Ashley. Je décide de suivre la deuxième après tout je suis une Audacieuse maintenant. Alors je lui fait un sourire joueuse.

\- Peut-être dans l'intimité.

Il est surpris par mes paroles et je m'approche de lui

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis plus une pète-sec.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et je retourne voir les autres.

\- Et bah t'en as mis du temps! s'exclame Swann aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison.

\- Il s'habille et il nous rejoins.

\- Il s'habille?demande Connor, mais il s'est passé quoi dans ces douches?

Je le regarde sans comprends et là, la lumière se fait est-ce qu'il vient de sous entendre ce que je pense qu'il sous entends! Je peux empêcher mes joues de chauffer.

\- N'importe quoi, Connor.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai que t'es une pète-sec, dit en rigolant.

Ils rient à mes dépends encore une fois.

\- Bon attendez ici je vais prendre une douche.

\- Avec Ethan à côté? dit Kyle

Je ne réponds pas à sa remarque.

\- Ok prends ta douche, me dit Ashley, je t'apporte des vêtements et Swann va s'occuper de toi.

\- Je dois m'inquiéter? demandais-je à Swann

\- Tu seras méconnaissable après.

ça me rassurait pas des masses. je file sous la douche, je devais être la dernière puisqu'il n'y avait plus personnes. Seul Ethan était encore là mais il sort en souriant. Je prends ma douche en cinq minutes. Ashley et Swann arrivent en même temps. Ashley me jette une boule de vêtements au visage.

\- Sympa!

\- Habille-toi! m'ordonne-t-elle, on a assez attendu comme ça.

J'enfile ce qu'elle m'a lancé. Il s'agit d'un débardeur très lâche, tellement lâche qu'on voit clairement ma taille et un bout de mon soutien-gorge noir. le pantalon est en simili cuir et très moulant. J'ai pas l'habitude de m'habiller comme ça.

\- T'es sûre, Ashley? Je me sens pas très à l'aise.

\- Et tu nous refais le coup de la pète-sec, c'est la tenue la moins osée que j'ai pu te dégoté alors tu te tais et tu montre à tout le monde que t'est pas une pète-sec!

Elle a raison mais certaines habitudes pète-sec ont la vie dure. Swann me fait asseoir sur une chaise et commence à jouer avec mes cheveux. Puis elle passe au maquillage, une autre chose que je n'ai jamais utilisé.

\- ça y est j'ai fini, dit-elle.

Ashley se place dans mon champs de vision et un grand sourire illumine son visage. Cette fille respire la joie de vivre.

\- Alors? je demande incertaine.

\- Là c'est sûr, t'es plus une pète-sec.

Je me lève et me place devant le miroir et je suis stupéfaite. C'est à peine si je me reconnais. Je n'ai jamais pensé au fait que je pouvais être jolie mais aujourd'hui à l'instant je me qualifierai ainsi. Ce soir je suis belle et je n'ai plus rien à voir avec les pète-sec.

\- Alors? demande Swann.

\- J'adore.

\- Génial! s'exclame Ashley alors on y va les gars doivent nous attendre. Pour ce soir mets tes boots mais un jour tu porteras des talons.

\- Bah voyons.

J'enfile mes chaussures et on sort rejoindre les autres. Quand on arrive les trois garçons me fixent comme si j'étais quelqu'un qui venait d'une autre planète.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait de Dylan? dit Kyle avec un faux air menaçant.

On rigole puis ils décident de nous emmené à notre surprise. Tout le long du trajet je sens le regard d'Ethan sur moi. Il paraît affamé et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fier de déclencher cette réaction chez lui. Nos amis nous conduisent au salon de tatouages.

\- Sérieusement? un tatouage? lui dis-je.

\- Vous voulez être des Audacieux ou non? me dit Hélie avec un regard de défi.

Je jette un regard à Ethan il a un grand sourire au visage.

\- Je le fais si tu le fais, me dit-il.

Je prends deux minutes pour réfléchir. Un tatouage c'est pour la vie et je sais que ma vie est chez les Audacieux.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Allez, venez.

On entre dans le salon où il y règne une effervescence incroyable. à croire que c'est le rendez-vous de tous les Audacieux ici. Les murs sont recouverts de dessins et plusieurs Audacieux sont allongés sur des tables en train de se faire tatouer par des personnes qui ont plus de tatouages que de peau. Une femme brune s'avance vers nous. Et là je la reconnais aussitôt. C'est Tori la femme qui m'a fait passer mon tests d'aptitudes et qui m'a dit de me caché pour que personnes ne découvrent ma divergence. Chose que j'avais complètement oublié depuis que j'étais arrivée ici.

\- C'est pour qui? demande Tori.

\- C'est pour les deux Novices transferts, lui dit Kyle

Elle tourne la tête vers Ethan et moi et je vois une lueur de surprise dans son regard.

\- Très bien je m'occupe de la fille et David s'occupera du garçon.

Elle m'attrape par le bras assez brusquement et m'emmène dans une pièce à côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? me demande-t-elle

\- Je viens me faire un tatouage.

\- Ne joue pas à la maligne avec moi! Tu n'aurais jamais du venir ici

\- Et où est-ce que j'aurais pu allé? Les Sincères m'aurais fait tiré les vers du nez et les Érudits sont les premiers à me traqué.

\- Oui avec l'aide d'Eric le leader Audacieux.

\- Quoi? dis-je abasourdie.

\- Eric est à la botte de Jeanine Mathews la leader des Erudits. S'il est au poste de leader c'est parce que Jeanine l'y a placé.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que Eric puisse se laisser manipuler par quelqu'un.

\- Pas si ce quelqu'un lui promet plus de pouvoir qu'il ne pourra jamais en avoir. Tu dois te faire discrète.

\- C'est trop tard, il m'a déjà dans le collimateur.

\- Alors arrange-toi pour ne plus l'être.

\- Et je fais quoi? Je m'écrase devant lui?

\- Si ça peut te garder en vie, oui.

\- Il en est pas question.

\- Alors tu mourras.

\- Alors je mourrais mais au moins je mourrais en étant moi-même et pas en pliant devant lui.

On sentais dans mon ton que j'étais déterminée. Toute ma vie j'avais obéis à mon père sans lever le petit doigt aujourd'hui c'est fini je ne veux plus être la petite chose fragile que j'étais avant. J'étais venue ici pour commencer une nouvelle et non pour me cacher. Si je devais mourir je m'assurerais qu'on ne m'oublierais pas de sitôt. Tori semble surprise mais un sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

\- Tu es courageuse y a aucun doute que ta place est ici et j'espère que tu y resteras longtemps. Une fois que tu auras passé l'initiation tu seras tirée d'affaire.

\- Pour l'instant j'ai pas de problème avec ça.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive n'abandonne jamais. Tu es une battante, ne les laisse jamais te prouver le contraire.

\- C'est promis.

A ma grande surprise elle me prend dans ses bras.

\- J'ai confiance en toi. Toi, il ne t'auront pas je les laisserais pas faire.

Je sais pas ce que j'avais fait pour mériter sa confiance mais ça faisait du bien de compter pour quelqu'un d'autre que mon frère. Je n'avais jamais eu une présence féminine autour de moi vu que ma mère était morte quand j'étais très jeune alors l'étreinte de Tori était plus que bien venue. Elle finit par me lâcher et je vois qu'elle est aussi émue que moi.

\- Alors, on le fait ce tatouage?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux? J

\- e veux quelque chose qui parle de moi. Qui montre que la Dylan Altruiste n'est plus là et que c'est une nouvelle moi qui est là.

\- Comme si tu renaissais?

\- C'est ça.

\- Je sais ce qu'il te faut.

Elle part farfouiller dans sa réserve et reviens avec un dessin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Le dessin est un phoenix qui ouvre ses ailes pour prendre son envol comme s'il renaissait. C'est exactement ce que je veux.

\- C'est parfait Tori.

\- Où tu le veux?

\- Dans le dos.

\- Très bien. Allonge-toi et déshabille-toi je reviens avec le matériel.

Je retire mes vêtements et je m'allonge sur le fauteuil. Tori reviens avec tout son matériel et s'assoit.

\- Tu le veux comment ?

\- Je veux que sa tête soit au niveau de ma nuque et que le bout de ses ailes arrive sur mes bras.

\- Quoi que tu porteras on le verra.

\- C'est ce que je veux.

\- Très bien. On peut commencer?

\- Oui.

Elle allait commencer quand elle arrête son geste et je la vois fixer mon dos.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Tori?

\- Comment tu as eu ces marques?

Et là ça fait tilt dans ma tête mon dos est marqué par les cicatrices des coups de ceinture reçus pendant trois ans par mon père.

\- Pourquoi j'ai quitté les Altruistes d'après toi?

Je vois son regard d'horreur se poser sur moi quand elle comprends.

\- Pas si Altruiste que ça, n'est-ce pas?

\- Il avait les mêmes marques, dit-elle.

\- Qui ça?

\- Quatre.

Je lui souris.

\- C'est mon frère.

Elle a un regard de surprise quand je lui avoue mais qui se change vite en regard inquisiteur.

\- C'est vrai que vous avez un air de ressemblance. Lui aussi il a fait un tatouage dans le dos et ses marques ne sont presque plus visibles.

\- Tant mieux. Allez, fait-le.

Elle se met au boulot et au bout de Deux heures elle a enfin fini. Elle me tend une serviette et que j'enroule autour de moi et elle me dit d'aller voir le résultat. Je me place face au miroir et j'admire le tatouage. Il prend tout la surface de mon dos et sa queue se termine sur mon côté droit.

\- C'est parfait Tori, j'adore.

\- Allez, rhabille toi.

\- Merci pour tout.

\- De rien.

Elle sort et me laisse me changer seule. Je sors et je retrouve les autres.

\- Et bah, commence Kyle, t'en as mis du temps. Hélie, Swann, Connor et Alyssa sont partis manger et moi je meure de faim.

\- Désolée il a prit plus de temps que prévu.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait? me demande Ashley.

Je me retourne et je sais qu'ils ne le voient pas en entier mais ils peuvent voir qu'il est grand.

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'il a prit du temps, dit Ethan.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fais?

Il lève son bras gauche et je vois un tatouage tribal dans l'intérieur de son bras.

\- La classe.

\- Pas autant que le tiens.

On ne se lâche pas des yeux et on sent comme une tension entre nous deux.

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai faim, moi, nous dit Kyle.

\- ça on avait compris Kyle, lui dis-je.

\- De toute façon tu as toujours faim, lui dit Ashley.

\- C'est même pas vrai, d'abord, dit-il d'un air boudeur.

On rigole et on prend la direction du réfectoire. Les regards qui se posent sur nous sont différents d'hier. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être une transfert mais d'être une Audacieuse.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Bien, comme vous êtes un nombre pair tout le monde va avoir le plaisir de combattre aujourd'hui, nous dit Eric avec un regard sadique.

Tris et Tobias ont l'air tendu comme s'ils s'attendaient à une catastrophe, une catastrophe du nom d'Eric.

\- Premier combat, Dylan contre Joy! s'exclame-t-il.

Je croise le regard de Tobias et je le voit serrer la mâchoire. Je crois qu'il aurait préféré que je tombe contre Mia, la transfert Fraternelle, qui est plus petite et fluette que moi. Joy, elle est une grande blonde, plus grande que moi, très jolie d'ailleurs. Je l'ai vu frappé dans son sac elle n'ai pas plus forte que moi et moins monte sur le ring sous le regard de nos instructeurs et des autres transferts. Je vois Ethan me faire un regard d'encouragement. On place nos poings devant notre visage comme Tobias nous l'a appris. On tourne en rond puis elle balance son poing que j'évite avec aisance et je lui balance le mien dans l'abdomen.

\- Ouais c'est ça Dylan, m'encourage Ethan.

Joy se plie en deux et j'attends qu'elle se remette. Je recule d'un ou deux pas pour ne pas être surprise par un coup. Elle se relève et je vois une lueur de colère dans son regard. Elle me lance de nouveau son poing que j'attrape et je me mets dos à elle pour lui donner un coup de coude dans le visage qu'elle reçoit dans le nez. Je la lâche et elle recule. Je vois du sang couler de son nez. Elle avance de nouveau et elle enchaîne plusieurs coup de poing. J'arrive à arrêter le premier mais le deuxième atterrit contre ma tempe et je recule sous la violence du coup. Je suis un peu sonner et je ne vois pas son genoux atterrir dans mon abdomen. Je me plie et elle m'assène un violent coup dans le dos qui me mets à genoux. Elle va pour me frapper au visage mais j'attrape son poing et je lui fait une balaiette et elle tombe au sol. Je me remets debout et elle aussi. J'attaque la première avec une pluie de coup de poing qu'elle n'arrive pas à arrêter et je la vois vaciller alors je m'arrête. Elle tombe à genoux et elle essaye de reprendre son souffle difficilement. J'attends les poings levés qu'elle se relève mais elle en semble incapable. Je baisse ma garde pensant que le combat est fini.

\- Je peux savoir ce que t'attends? Me demande Eric.

\- Elle est à terre, le combat est fini.

\- Il est fini quand l'une de vous deux ne peux plus se battre.

\- Et c'est le cas je te ferais remarquer.

\- Le combat ne s'arrête que si l'une de vous deux est KO.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je fais? Je la frappe alors qu'elle est incapable de se défendre!

\- Tu vois que tu comprends vite.

\- Hors de question! dis-je catégoriquement.

Le silence se fait et je vois Eric me regarder avec un sourire sadique. Il s'avance au bord du ring.

\- Je te demande pardon?

Je me mets face à lui et je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai dit: Hors de question.

\- Tu vas faire ce que je te dis oui sinon tu prends la porte. Ici on est pas chez les pète-sec!

\- Eux au moins ils ont le sens de l'honneur.

Un regard de pur haine traverse son regard et je regrette immédiatement mes paroles. Je sais que j'ai poussé le bouchon trop loin et j'allais regretter mes paroles sévèrement. Mais la violence gratuite je l'ai vécu pendant seize ans et je ne suis pas venue ici pour le faire subir à quelqu'un.

\- On fait une pause! Suivez-moi et toi tu vas regretter ce que tu viens dire. Je vais t'apprendre le respect

Il attrape fermement mon bras et me fais avancer suivit de tous les autres Novices. Pour la première fois j'ai peur de ce qu'il serait capable de faire. On arrive à la passerelle qui traverse le gouffre et soudain il me pousse et je me sens tomber dans le vide. Un cri de terreur m'échappe et je suis persuader que je vais mourir mais ma chute est arrêtée par la personne qui vient de m'y jeter. Je m'accroche à la rembarde et à sa main.

\- Lâche ma main, m'ordonne-t-il d'un ton froid.

Je refuse de lâcher sa main.

\- Suspend-toi à la barrière.!

Je tiens toujours sa main fermement

\- Comme tu veux.

Il retire sa main de la mienne et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'attraper la barrière. Il se met debout et me regard de haut.

\- Tu as trois choix, soit tu lâche et tu meures, abandonne et dégage ou tu tiens bon et j'oublie que tu viens de sous entendre que j'étais un lâche et tu obéis quand je te donne un ordre.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré! je lui crie.

\- T'es pas vraiment en position de discuter il me semble.

\- ça m'empêche pas de t'insulter de connard!

Une haine comme j'en avais jamais ressenti me submerge. Je crois pas avoir un jour détester quelqu'un comme ça. Je serre tellement fort la barrière que mes jointures deviennent blanche. J'ai les bras qui commencent à s'engourdir de rester statiques mais il est hors de question que j'abandonne, plutôt mourir. Je m'accroche à son regard et j'y mets le plus de haine possible. Il ne lâche pas le mien et je sais que c'est ça qui va me faire tenir, je lui ferais payer cette humiliation même si ça doit me coûter ma place dans la faction.

\- Remontez-la! ordonne-t-il

Ethan et Tobias se précipiter vers moi et attraper chacun un bras. Il me hisse sur la plate-forme et Tobias me serre dans ses bras. Je tremble comme une feuille, maintenant que l'adrénaline est partie je me rends compte que Eric m'a jeté dans le vide sans une once de remords. La haine que je ressens pour lui est telle que ce n'est plus de peur que je tremble mais de colère. Je repousse Tobias et je me place face à Eric et je lui crache ma haine.

\- Tu crois réellement que je vais rentrer dans le rang et obéir aux moindre de tes ordres! Tes tentatives d'intimidation ne marche pas sur moi. Tu vas me le payer Eric, Je vais m'amuser à foutre le bordel dans ta vie de leader Audacieux bien ranger je t'en fais la promesse.


	10. Chapter 10

Je passe à côté de lui en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Ce mec me dégoutte littéralement. Je quitte l'entraînement et je vais pour me trouver un endroit isolé j'ai besoin d'évacué. Je trouve une sortie de secours et je monte sur le toit. Ce même toit où j'ai sauté sans aucune peur. Je m'assois sur le bord du côté de la ville et j'observe le Soleil se coucher. Les larmes commencent à couler sur mon visage. J'ai changé de faction pour quitter un tyran, je ne suis pas venue ici pour en trouver un autre. Je suis venue pour être libre pas pour obéir aux ordres tyranniques d'un mec imbu de lui même narcissique et sadique. Il est hors de question que je me soumette à lui tant qu'il ne m'aura pas témoigner un minimum de respect. Je lui prouverais que je peux être son égal. J'entends la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir. Je ne me retourne pas mais j'entends la personne s'approcher et s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je reconnais Ethan qui fixe son regard sur la ville. Je vois qu'il à un oeil au beurre noir qui commence à apparaître.

\- Il t'a pas loupé, lui dis-je en caressant son visage juste sous son oeil.

\- Toi, non plus, dit-il en essuyant les larmes sur mon visage avec son pouce.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne qui continue à caresser mon visage.

\- Comment il a réagit après ce que je lui ai dit?

\- Il avait l'air surpris et bizarrement il avait un sourire sur le visage quand il t'as regardé t'éloigner. je pense que cette situation l'amuse.

Je le regard surpris.

\- J'ai parlé avec Ashley et Kyle, ils m'ont dit que jamais personne ne lui avait tenu tête avant toi et je pense que ça lui plaît.

\- Il m'a jeté dans le vide, Ethan, c'est un enfoiré fin de l'histoire et je vais lui prouver qu'il a eu tord de me sous estimer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

\- Finir première à l'initiation et décrocher la formation de leader. On verra après ça qui devra rendre des comptes à qui!

\- Je crois que je préférerai obéir à un leader comme toi plutôt qu'un leader comme Eric. Mais pour ça il va falloir bosser dur.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça.

\- Tu parles jamais de toi.

\- Y a rien à dire.

\- Je suis sûr que si.

\- Je veux pas en parler Ethan. j'ai passé une sale journée et j'ai failli mourir alors j'ai sûrement pas envie de me lancer sur cette pente.

\- Désolé.

\- C'est rien.

On reste silencieux à se regarder dans les yeux. La couleur du ciel fait apparaître quelques reflets blonds dans ses cheveux. Son regard dévie vers mes lèvres et il penche la tête vers moi. Je ferme les yeux attendant la chaleur de ses lèvres qui arrive rapidement. Il bouge ses lèvres avidement et je réponds à son baiser avec autant d'empressement que lui. Je sens sa langue caresser ma lèvre et je lui ouvre le passage pour qu'elle rencontre la mienne. Nos souffles sont saccadés mais pour rien au monde je voudrais que ça s'arrête. Bien que la nature nous ramène à la réalité avec mon ventre qui se met à gargouiller. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et met un terme à notre baiser. Il pose son front contre le mien et je sens son souffle saccadé échouer sur mon visage.

\- Il semblerait que tu ai faim.

\- ça peut attendre, et je capture de nouveau ses lèvres.

Le baiser est passionné et je sens ses mains se balader sur mon corps alors que j'agrippe ses cheveux pour intensifier le baiser. Mais de nouveau mon ventre se manifeste. De nouveau il met fin au baiser nous laissant haletant tout les deux.

\- On devrait aller manger, dit il.

J' hoche la tête et il dépose un baiser chaste sur les lèvres avant de se lever et de me tendre la main. On prend la direction du réfectoire et on est de nouveau plongé dans le bruit loin de notre moment de tout à l'heure. Je m'arrête juste avant d'entrer.

\- Est-ce que ça se voit que j'ai pleuré?

\- Non et tu as le droit de pleurer.

\- Oui mais personne ne doit le savoir et surtout pas lui.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et on entre dans le réfectoire en se tenant par la main. On retrouve Kyle et Ashley ainsi que le reste de la bande. Je m'assois à côté de Kyle qui me regarde avec un air grave.

\- Je veux pas en parler.

\- On sait et on est désolé qu'il t'ait fait ça, me dit-il.

\- C'est pas à vous de vous excusez, c'est à lui et il il fera jamais donc pas besoin de s'éterniser là dessus.

\- Continue comme ça, me dit Ashley, te laisses pas faire, il est peut-être leader mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de te jeter dans le vide.

\- S'il la fait c'est qu'elle le méritait et vous le savez très bien, nous interrompt une fille assise pas loin d'Ashley. Me regardez pas comme ça, vous savez très bien que j'ai raison.

\- La ferme Ambre, lui dit Ashley.

\- Quoi la pète-sec ne peut pas se défendre toute seule?

\- On se connaît pas alors garde tes remarques pour toi.

\- Je vois, mais je connais Eric, assez intimement d'ailleurs….

\- Si tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire que tu couches avec le leader de la faction tu te trompes. Je ne m'écrase pas devant lui alors je ne m'écraserais pas devant sa salope.

\- C'est qui que tu traites de salope comme ça? dit -elle en se mettant debout.

Je me lève à mon tour.

\- C'est toi qui est venue me chercher alors te plains pas si mes remarques te dérangent surtout qu'elles ont l'air d'être plus proche de la vérité qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

\- Espèce de sale garce.

Elle passe au dessus de la table et se jette sur moi. On tombe à la renverse. Je me dégage de sa prise et je me mets debout. Je la frappe avant qu'elle ne le fasse et je la touche au visage. étrangement ça faisait du bien, j'avais besoin de me défouler . Elle relève la tête et elle se jette sur moi en enserrant ma taille. Je me cogne violemment contre un mur. Je lui donne un coup de genoux dans la figure pour qu'elle me lâche et je la repousse du plat du pied. Ambre s'écrase contre une table. Elle se relève et m'envoit son poing dans la figure. Puis elle enchaîne avec deux coup de genoux dans l'abdomen ce qui me coup le souffle. Je tombe à terre et elle se place au dessus de moi en m'assénant une pluie de coup de poings dans le visage. Je sens le sang couler sur mon visage. J'arrive à bloquer son poing et j'enroule mes jambe autour de sa taille et j'inverse nos positions et c'est moi qui lui colle mes poings dans la figure. Soudain quelqu'un m'attrape par la taille et m'éloigne d'elle je me débats comme une furie.

\- Lâche-moi! Je crie à la personne qui me tiens.

\- Pas question, pète-sec!

Je me débats encore plus quand je reconnais la voix d'Eric

\- ôte tes sales pattes de moi, Eric!

\- Alors tu te calmes!

\- C'est pas ce que tu voulais? Que je me batte? C'est bien pour ça que tu m'as jeté par dessus le bord non?

Il ne répond pas et se contente de desserrer sa prise qui me permet de mettre une distance entre nous. Je me retourne vers lui.

\- Je t'interdis de me toucher à partir de maintenant, j'ai compris de quoi tu étais capable. J'ai compris que tu avais droit de vie ou de mort sur moi. J'ai compris que s'étais toi le chef. Alors maintenant tu vas emmerder quelqu'un d'autre.

Je me détourne et je sors du réfectoire qui pour une fois était silencieux. Je fais pas deux pas dehors que quelqu'un m'attrape le bras. Je m'apprête à hurler sur celui qui ose faire ça quand je croise les yeux de Tobias. Et là c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase et je craque. Je me réfugie dans ses bras. Il enroule ses bras autour de moi et j'éclate en sanglots.

\- Quatre! Je vois Eric arriver et je me retourne.

Il est pas question qu'il me voit pleurer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Eric? dit Tobias sèchement.

\- Parle-moi autrement Quatre je suis ton supérieur ne l'oublie pas.

\- Comment je pourrais l'oublier.

\- Emmène Ambre à l'infirmerie, je m'occupe de Dylan.

\- Occupe-toi de Ambre je m'occuperais de Dylan.

\- Fais ce que je te dis, Je dois lui parler.

\- Est-ce que je vais devoir aller la chercher au fond du gouffre?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Y a intérêt car si je vois la moindre égratignure sur elle et que je sais que c'est toi qui lui a fait je te jure que tu t'en sortiras pas vivant.

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien.

Tobias se tourne vers moi et il m'embrasse le front.

\- Soit forte, me chuchote-t-il.

Il repart vers le réfectoire et moi je tourne toujours le dos à Eric.

\- Pourquoi un phoenix?

Par réflexe je passe ma main dans ma nuque où la tête du phoenix se trouve.

\- En quoi ça te regarde?

Il s'avance et se place devant moi les poings serrés.

\- Quoi? tu vas me frapper maintenant?

Il souffle pour tenter de se calmer. Il fais un geste pour attraper mon bras mais je recule d'un pas.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne plus me toucher.

\- Alors avance, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter

Et je lui passe devant.

\- Non mais d'un guide peut-être, tu ne sais pas où est l'infirmerie.

Je me rends compte qu'il a raison et je m'arrête au milieu du couloir.

\- Dis-moi où c'est?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Moi aussi je peux être têtu quand je veux.

Il a un sourire joueur mais je n'avais absolument pas envie de jouer.

\- Arrête de sourire.

\- Arrête de me donner des ordres.

\- Arrête de sourire s'il te plaît ? satisfait.

\- Presque

Je grogne de frustration. Qu'est ce qu'il peut être agaçant. Et ce n'est que mon deuxième jour ici. Comment je suis supposée survivre dix semaines avec cet imbécile d'instructeur.

\- Très bien, montre moi où se trouve cet saleté d'infirmerie que je puisse me soigner et que je puisse me retrouver le plus loin possible de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des ordres.

\- Tu fais chier Eric, t'es au courant?

\- C'est possible personne n'a jamais eu l'audace de me le dire.

\- Bah moi je le dis. Alors viens maintenant.

Il ne bouge toujours pas.

\- S'il te plaît, Eric.

Je le vois hésiter puis il finit par s'approcher. Comme quoi il est capable d'obéir quand il veut. On se met en route silencieusement mais monsieur semble bien bavard ce soir.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu t'es battue avec Ambre?

\- C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus, je n'ai fait que me défendre, c'est tout.

\- Et comment elle en est venue à te sauter dessus?

\- Je l'ai traité de salope.

Il a un regard surpris.

\- Tu connais ce langage, toi la pète-sec?

\- Vu la journée pourrie que j'ai passé grâce à toi il est possible que ça me soit échappé.

\- Et comment tu en es venue à la traiter de salope?

\- Elle a dit que j'avais mérité que tu me balances dans le gouffre. Mes amis ont essayé de me défendre et je lui ai dit de garder ses remarques pour elle et là elle a commencé à dire qu'elle te connaissais bien, même plutôt bien d'après elle, je sais pas ce qu'elle a voulu me dire mais je l'ai interrompu pour lui dire que j'en avais rien à faire que vous couchiez ensemble et que je ne m'écrasais pas devant toi alors je ne m'écraserais sûrement pas devant ta salope. D'ailleurs t'as vraiment couché avec elle?

\- Une ou deux fois peut-être mais ça lui donne pas le droit de dire qu'elle me connaît.

Il semblait en colère. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'étais au courant pour lui et Ambre ou si c'était parce qu'elle avait eu la prétention de dire qu'elle le connaissais.

\- Je dirais rien si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, lui dis-je.

\- Dire quoi?

\- Quatre m'a dit que instructeur et novice n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir une relation avant la deuxième phase de l'initiation.

\- C'est vrai mais pour ça il faudrait que j'ai envie de la favoriser ce qui est loin d'être le cas.

\- Alors c'est juste du sexe entre vous?

\- Évidemment, Ambre est canon mais c'est tout ce qu'elle a.

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi.

\- Pourquoi Quatre est aussi protecteur avec toi?

\- De toute manière tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Quatre est mon grand frère.

\- Sérieusement, c'est toi Dylana?

Je m'arrête surprise qu'il connaisse mon vrai nom.

\- Comment tu connais mon nom?

Quatre et moi on étais pas amis mais presque et il n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi, tout le temps. Et comme il n'avais personne à qui en parler c'est moi qui est du jouer les psychologues pour lui. Rare sont les gens qui savent qu'il a une soeur. Tu es différente de ce que je m'attendais.

\- Ah oui? Et tu t'attendais à quoi?

\- à une pète-sec, faible et soumise comme vous l'êtes toutes là bas et à la place j'ai une petite emmerdeuse, grande gueule qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

\- Déçu?

\- Surpris.

\- En bien ou en mal?

\- J'ai pas encore décidé.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire. Puis on arrive devant l'infirmerie. On entre et une femme se précipite vers moi.

\- Voilà la deuxième, dit-elle, Je m'appelle Susan.

\- Moi c'est Dylan.

\- Et bah vous y êtes pas allez de mains mortes toutes les deux Ambre vient juste de partir. Viens t'asseoir. Tu peux t'en aller Eric, je me charge d'elle.

\- Non je vais rester encore un peu.

Susan le regarde surprise.

\- Depuis quand la santé d'une Novice t'intéresse?

Bonne question moi aussi ça m'intéresse de savoir.

\- Je t'en pose des questions Susan. Je reste point barre.

Susan m'emmène vers un lit et je m'assois dessus. Elle m'ausculte des pieds à la tête et déclare que je n'ai rien de grave.

\- Je vais juste te nettoyer le visage et les mains puis tu partiras avec un tube de crème pour tes bleus et se sera bon. Mais pas de combat trop brusque demain, dit-elle en se tournant vers Eric.

\- J'ai compris le sous entendu, Susan je ne suis pas idiot

\- Ce serais dommage venant d'un ancien Érudit.

\- N'est-ce pas?

Susan s'éloigne et on reste tout les deux.

\- Alors t'étais un Érudit?

\- Il semblerait.

\- Pas étonnant qu'on se déteste.

\- Parce que tu me déteste?

\- Disons que tu ne m'as pas donné beaucoup de raison de t'apprécier jusqu'ici.

\- Toi non plus je te signale.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on discute duquel entre nous deux est le fautif?

\- J'ai promis à Quatre qu'il ne t'arriverais rien, donc on va éviter.

\- Qui te dis que tu gagnerais?

\- Parce que je gagne toujours.

\- Sauf contre mon frère.

Je le vois serrer la mâchoire.

\- C'était y a longtemps.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Fait pas la maligne.

\- Sinon quoi? Tu vas me jeter dans le gouffre? Je crois que c'est déjà fait

\- Tu comptes m'en vouloir encore longtemps?

\- Tu comptes t'excuser?

\- Jamais de la vie.

\- Dans ce cas oui, je vais t'en vouloir encore longtemps.

\- Bordel, t'es vraiment une emmerdeuse. T'as rien à voir avec ce que Quatre avait décrit.

\- Il est parti quand j'avais treize ans, j'ai du apprendre à me débrouiller toute seule. ça forge le caractère.

\- Tu lui en as voulu?

\- Pas une seule fois je savais qu'il serait heureux peut importe où qu'il serait.

\- Une vraie réaction de pète-sec.

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à tenir à quelqu'un.

\- à partir du moment où tu tiens à quelqu'un tu deviens faible. Tes ennemis l'utilise contre toi.

\- Donc pour toi l'amour est une faiblesse.

\- Évidemment, ça n'apporte que des problèmes.

\- Si tu le dis.

Susan revient avec une bassine et un gant de toilette. Elle va pour commencer à me nettoyer le visage mais je l'arrête.

\- Laissez je peux me débrouiller seule, donnez moi mes médicaments et allez vous reposez, je vais bien, je vous assure.

\- Hey bien… c'est vrai qu'une ou deux heures de repos en plus m'iraient bien.

\- A moins que monsieur le leader est quelque chose à redire

\- Filez Susan, je m'assurerai qu'elle retourne bien dans son dortoir.

\- Et bien dans ce cas je file.

Elle part et je rapproche la bassine vers moi. J'attrape le gant que j'essore mais une main se pose sur la mienne. Je croise le regard d'Eric qui pour une fois n'est pas froid. Je lâche le gant et il le prend à ma place. Il prend une de mes mains dans la sienne et il commence à frotter délicatement ma main pour retirer le sang. Il est tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il a un plis qui apparaît sur son front. Une fois mes deux mains faites il passe à mon visage. Il passe délicatement une main derrière ma nuque pour la maintenir en place. Il commence à frotter mais un gémissement de douleur m'échappe et par réflexe je pose ma main sur la sienne. Il s'arrête et me regarde dans les yeux. Je suis troublée par son regard et à l'instant, devant sa douceur, j'ai du mal à croire que c'est la même personne qui m'a jeté dans le gouffre. Je suis complètement hypnotisée par son regard et il semble aussi troublé que moi. Il va pour approcher son visage de moi et soudain une alarme s'allume dans ma tête. Je me revois avec Ethan dans la même position y a pas deux heures de ça. Je détourne la tête et je brise ce moment.

\- Je… Je vais y aller… Je dois être en forme pour demain.

Il ne dit rien et laisse tomber son bras. Je me lève récupère ma veste et je sors sans me retourner. Je retrouve finalement le chemin du dortoir. Je me change rapidement et je me couche d'un sommeil agité avec cette journée riche en émotion. Je suis pas sûre de survivre à une nouvelle journée comme ça.


	11. Chapter 11

Je suis agréablement réveillée par des caresses sur mon visage. Puis des lèvres se posent sur ma joue.

\- C'est plus agréable que le réveil de Quatre, dis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Ravi que ça te plaises, me dit Ethan avec un sourire dans la voix.

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux et par me redresser. Ethan est assis sur le bord de mon lit un sourire aux lèvres. J'attrape sa nuque et je capture ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Un raclement de gorge nous interrompt. On se décroche et je vois Joy se tenir mal à l'aise devant mon lit.

\- Désolée de vous interrompre.

\- C'est rien Joy, lui dis-je avec un sourire pour la rassurer.

Je remarque qu'elle a un bleu sur la pommette sans doute le résultat du combat de la veille.

\- Désolée pour le bleu

\- T'as pas à t'excuser, c'est le jeu, d'ailleurs tu m'as impressionnée. Je crois que je suis partie trop confiante.

\- Oui beaucoup de personne on tendance à me sous estimer ces derniers temps, demande à Ambre.

\- Oui elle est dans un sale état.

\- Tant mieux.

\- En fait je voulais te remercier.

\- Pour t'avoir frapper?

\- Non pour ne pas l'avoir fait. Un autre Novice n'aurait pas eu le courage de tenir tête à Eric comme tu l'as fait et j'aurais sûrement passé la nuit à l'infirmerie.

\- C'était avec plaisir.

\- Sérieusement Eric est un enfoiré de t'avoir fait ça!

\- Je peux pas être plus d'accord avec toi.

\- En tout cas merci, j'aimerais être aussi courageuse que toi.

\- Une bonne dose de pulsions suicidaire et ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Joy et Etahn rient.

\- Bon je vais vous laisser.

\- Attends! tu veux venir déjeuner avec nous? je lui demande

\- Vous êtes sûr?

\- ça te dérange? je demande à Ethan.

\- Aucun problème pour moi.

\- Dans ce cas c'est réglé.

Je sors de mon lit et j'enfile rapidement des fringues propres. Je file me regarder dans le miroir pour voir la tête que j'ai. Ambre m'a pas loupé J'ai un bel hématome à la mâchoire et j'ai encore un peu de sang séché sur l'arcade. Eric n'a sans doute pas eu le temps de l'enlever vu que je me suis enfuie alors qu'il a failli m'embrasser, enfin je crois. Après tout c'est Eric, je me demande s'il est pas un peu schizophrène sur les bords. J'attache mes cheveux en queue de cheval et je rejoins Joy et Ethan.

\- On y vas?

\- On attendais plus que toi. Me dit Ethan en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

On prend la direction du réfectoire et je parle avec Joy sur le trajet. J'aime bien cette fille j'espère vraiment qu'elle passera la première phase et moi aussi d'ailleurs. On entre dans le réfectoire et comme à son habitude Kyle monte sur le banc pour nous faire de grands signes.

\- C'est qui lui? me demande Joy.

\- Lui c'est Kyle un novice natif.

\- Il est pas mal.

\- Si tu le dis. Allez j'ai faim.

On s'assoit avec nos amis et je leur présente Joy. Je capte tout de suite le regard intéresser de Kyle. Il semblerait que Joy ne soit pas la seule à être intéresser. On déjeune tranquillement et Ethan s'amuse à faire des aller-retour dans mon dos.

\- Hey, Dylan, me dit Ashley.

\- Quoi?

Elle se penche par-dessus la table pour être discrète.

\- Te retournes pas tout de suite mais ton frère et Eric n'arrête pas de te fixer.

Je me retourne et effectivement, Eric et Tobias me fixe enfin Tobias fixe plutôt Ethan comme s'il allait le tuer et Eric à de nouveau son regard dur et glacial.

\- Je crois que tu vas avoir le droit à une discussion avec Quatre, Ethan, lui Kyle en lui donnant une bourrade dans le dos.

Ethan se tend à côté de moi et retire sa main de moi. Je souffle d'exaspération et j'attrape sa nuque pour un langoureux baiser auquel Ethan ne met pas longtemps à répondre.

\- Ton frère nous regarde, me dit-il

\- Oh zut, et je pose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de me replonger dans mon café.

Ashley me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit.

\- Ethan t'es foutu, dit elle.

\- Mais non, lui dis-je, je parlerais à Quatre.

\- Je parlais pas de Quatre.

\- Tu parles de qui, alors.

\- Eric, dit Joy en fixant un point derrière moi.

Je me retourne et je vois que Eric semble très en colère. De quoi il se mêle celui là? Je sors avec qui je veux et c'est sûrement pas lui qui me dira le contraire. On termine de manger et on file chacun à l'entraînement. On arrive cinq minutes en avance et Tobias arrive sur nous d'un pas décidé. Ethan met immédiatement une distance entre nous. Je vois Tris suivre Tobias avec un sourire amuser. Il se poste devant nous droit comme un piquet. Il paraît plus imposant comme ça.

\- Joy va t'échauffer, ordonne-t-il

Joy ne se fait pas prier et s'enfuie presque.

\- Un problème, grand frère? je demande d'une voix innocente.

\- Si tu appelles un problème le fait que tu es enfoncée ta langue dans sa bouche devant toute la faction, alors oui, y a un problème.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots.

\- T'es beaucoup trop jeune pour sortir avec quelqu'un…

\- Oh là! on se calme tout de suite! rappelle moi quel âge avait Tris quand vous avait commencé à sortir ensemble?

\- C'est pas pareil…

\- C'est exactement la même chose sauf que toi tu as deux ans de plus qu'elle et que Ethan à le même âge que moi donc avant de me donner des leçons de morales commence par regarder ta situation sentimentale et ensuite on s'occupera de la mienne.

Je le vois serrer la mâchoire et je sais que j'ai gagné cette bataille mais il reviendra à la charge plus tard. Je prends la main d'Ethan et on rejoint Joy pour commencer à s'échauffer. Le reste des Novices arrivent ainsi que Eric qui semble très mécontent, et bizarrement j'ai l'impression que c'est contre moi. Pourtant j'ai rien fait, pour une fois. Il affiche les combats aux tableaux et la je tombe des nues.

Premier combat Ethan contre Mason.

Deuxième combat Dylan contre Jayden.

\- Je suis morte! dis-je dans un souffle.

Je sens Ethan me serrer la main. Il a pas l'air plus rassurer que moi. Mason et Jayden sont des brutes épaisses sans parler que Jayden me déteste. Je croise d'ailleurs le regard de se dernier et il me fait un sourire carnassier comme si j'allais être son prochain repas et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être son prochain repas. Je vais me faire éclater la figure avant d'avoir eu le temps d'envisager la moindre attaque.

\- Bon, les Novices, on va commencer par les matchs gagnants d'hier, nous dit Eric. Ethan, Mason, sur le ring.

Ethan lâche ma main et monte sur le ring. Je me rapproche le plus possible du ring et Joy se met à ma droite. Ils se mettent face à face les poings levés.

\- Je rappelle les consignes pour ceux qui les auraient oubliés, nous dit Eric et il me regarde avec insistance. Le combat ne prend fin que lorsqu'un des deux est KO.

Il me fait un sourire sadique et je comprends que ce combat n'est pas loyal et qu'il essaye encore de me punir, il s'est très bien que Ethan va se faire mettre KO. Mason fait une tête de plus que lui et pourtant Ethan est grand, et il est beaucoup plus baraqué que lui. Je jette un regard noir à Eric et il aborde un sourire sadique ce qui confirme ma théorie.

Je me concentre sur le combat les poings serrés. Ethan attaque le premier et Mason évite de justesse son poing et il lui assène un crochet du droit. Ethan recule et se remet droit. Mason lui fonce dessus et Ethan l'accueille avec un coup de genoux dans l'abdomen. Mason se plie en deux et Ethan le frappe à deux reprises au même endroit avant que Mason lui envoit son poing dans le ventre. Il lui envoit trois uppercuts dans la figure et Ethan tombe au sol. Mason monte sur lui et le frappe sans arrêt sur le visage. Je dois faire un effort monumental pour ne pas intervenir Je serre le bras de Joy tellement fort que je ne suis même pas sûre que le sang circule encore. Mason continue de le frapper et je vois qu'Ethan n'est plus capable de se battre. Il est inconscient et Eric n'a toujours pas dit d'arrêter.

\- Mason, arrête! je crie.

Il ne m'écoute pas. Le seul qu'il écouteras c'est Eric. Je le vois jubiler. Il se fout de moi. Je me précipite sur lui.

\- Eric, dit lui d'arrêter il va le tuer!

Il tourne son regard vers moi mais ne dit toujours rien. Il n'y a aucune expression dans son regard.

\- Je t'en supplie, Eric dit lui d'arrêter il va le tuer!

Je commence à paniquer. Ethan à le visage en sang et ne bouge plus.

\- Eric, il bouge plus!

Je suis terrifiée surtout qu'Ethan paie pour quelque chose que j'ai fait même si j'ignore quoi. J'attrape le bras d'Eric.

\- Je sais pas ce que je t'ai fais mais il n'y est pour rien, s'il te plaît Eric dit lui d'arrêter.

\- Stop! ordonne-t-il et Mason se relève fier de lui.

Je me précipite sur le ring et je m'agenouille auprès d'Ethan. Je colle mon oreille sur son torse et je souffle de soulagement quand j'entends son coeur battre. Je sens quelques larmes de soulagement couler sur mon visage et j'embrasse son front. Tobias arrive avec un brancard. Je l'aide à le hisser sur le brancard.

\- ça va aller, Dylan, tu dois te concentrer sur ton combat parce que j'ai pas envie de te transporter sur ce même brancard.

\- Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? pourquoi il s'en est pris à lui?

\- On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant tu dois limiter les dégâts.

J'hoche la tête et j'essaye de me calmer. Tobias s'éloigne avec Ethan .

\- Bien, je crois qu'on peut dire que Mason est le vainqueur, dit Eric avec son éternel sourire sadique.

\- ça te fais rire! T'as vraiment que ça à faire que de rabaisser les autres? c'est comme ça que tu prends ton pied? En nous regardant nous entre tuer? T'es vraiment qu'un con, Eric! Je sais pas ce que j'ai encore fait pour que tu t'en prennes à moi mais ta réaction n'est pas digne d'un Audacieux, t'es qu'un lâche voilà ce que tu es! Tu ne mérites pas d'être leader des Audacieux!

-Des larmes de colère commencent à me monter aux yeux mais je les sèche vite et je me prépare à combattre.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tout tourne autour de toi, me dit-il avec hargne. Ethan a gagné son match hier et Mason l'a perdu contre Jayden, les tableaux sont fait ainsi. Alors arrête de te croire le centre du monde.

\- Bah voyons! Je me fiche de tes justifications on sait tout les deux ce qu'il en est vraiment alors maintenant dit à Jayden de monter sur le ring qu'on en finisse.

\- T'as l'air pressé de te faire démolir pète-sec, me dit Jayden en montant sur le ring.

\- Rend nous service à tout les deux Jayden, ferme là!

\- Dans pas longtemps c'est toi qui ne pourras plus parler.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir!

\- Même règles pour vous deux, nous dit Eric, et Jayden, ne la ménage pas.

\- Vous inquiétez pas patron, elle va avoir du mal à s'en remettre.

Je profite de son moment d'inattention pour le frapper à la gorge ce qui bloque sa respiration et je lui fait une clé de bras. j'appuie sur son épaule bloqué pour qu'il soit à hauteur de mes genoux et je lui balance mon genoux trois fois dans l'abdomen. Il utilise son autre bras pour me frapper dans le ventre. J'encaisse les trois premiers mais au quatrième je suis obligée de le lâcher pour reprendre mon souffle. Je fais un pas en arrière pour mettre de la distance.

\- Arrêtez de faire mumuse l'un avec l'autre, nous dit Eric d'un air exaspéré.

Jayden m'envoit son poing dans la mâchoire ce qui me sonne il en profite pour me mettre à terre et me donner des coups de pieds dans le ventre. J'en encaisse trois et au quatrième une violente douleur me prends. Je pousse un cri de douleur. Je crois qu'il m'a cassé une côte. Il s'arrête et se baisse à ma hauteur.

\- Tu veux abandonner, pète-sec? Si tu abandonnes j'arrête. à toi de choisir pète-sec.

Je lui fous mon poing dans sa figure ce qui aura au moins le mérite d'enlever son sourire. Il saigne du nez.

\- Sale pute, je vais te refaire ta belle gueule d'ange. Il redonne un coup dans mes côtes et j'hurle de douleur.

\- T'as mal pète-sec? Et il recommence

Il me frappe au visage et je sens le sang couler sur mon visage. Je lui crache au visage le sang que j'ai dans la bouche ce qui le fait reculer. ça me permet de reprendre mon souffle. De toute façon je sens que je ne vais plus tenir longtemps encore un ou deux coups dans la figure et c'est fini. Il s'avance de nouveau et je suis persuadée que c'est fini pour moi.

\- La partie est finie, pète-sec.

Il s'apprête à me mettre son poing dans la figure quand dans un ultime effort je me redresse et envoi mon poing dans ses bijoux de famille. J' ai du frapper fort car il en tombe à genoux.

\- Salope, arrive-t-il à articuler difficilement.

\- Je t'emmerde, Jayden.

C'est la dernière chose que j'arrive à dire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	12. Chapter 12

A mon réveil, je ne sens pas grand chose. Efficaces les calmants. J'essaye d'ouvrir un oeil mais le droit est brouillé. J'entends des voix mais je n'arrive pas à les identifier. Je sens quelqu'un me tenir la main. J'essaye de parler mais ça ressemble plus à un gargouillis bizarre.

\- Elle se réveille, dit une voix féminine et je vois plusieurs tête se pencher au-dessus de moi.

\- Quoi? dis-je d'une voix grave. Vous avez jamais vu quelqu'un se faire casser la gueule?

\- Elle arrive à faire de l'humour, peut-être qu'on aura une version améliorée, dit Kyle.

\- La ferme Kyle.

\- Ah bah non c'est toujours la même.

\- J'ai quelle tête?

\- Disons que tu t'en tire mieux qu'Ethan, me dit Joy qui semble ne pas avoir une seule égratignure.

\- Comment il va? j'essaye de me relever mais une douleur aux côtés me mets KO rapidement. Pourquoi j'ai mal comme ça?

\- D'après Susan, tu as quatre côtes cassées. me dit Ashley.

\- Mais t'inquiète avec les sérums des Érudits elles sont déjà ressoudées. Mais tu vas avoir mal encore pendant deux jours., m'annonce Joy.

\- Sinon comment va Ethan?

\- Il est toujours inconscient.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour que Eric vous en veuille comme ça?

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir, moi aussi, dis-je. Il s'en tirera pas comme ça! S'il a quelque chose à me reprocher soit qu'il le fasse mais qu'il mêle Ethan à cette histoire, là on va avoir un problème.

\- Tu devrais peut-être laisser tomber, me dit Joy.

\- Je peux pas Joy, si je laisse tomber il continuera à me martyriser pensant que j'ai peur de lui et si je continue il s'en prendra tout autant à moi. Je suis coincée. Ce que je voudrais c'est qu'il me dise c'est quoi le problème à la fin, je sais même pas ce que j'ai fait.

\- Moi je sais, dit Ashley

\- Pardon? Ce matin t'as embrassé Ethan devant tout le monde, dont Eric et juste après vous vous faîtes dérouiller tout les deux. Faut pas chercher plus loin. Il est jaloux.

\- T'as les fusibles qui sautent ou quoi? On parle d'Eric là.

\- Peut-être que c'est juste un problème d'égo, Ethan t'as eu avant qu'il ne t'ait eu.

\- Je suis pas un bout de viande!

\- Pour un mec comme Eric, si

\- Et bah le bout de viande, il l'emmerde! De toute façon je passerais pas la première phase avec la défaite d'aujourd'hui.

\- Mais t'as pas perdu, me dit Joy.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai l'air de péter le feu.

\- Eric vous a déclaré excquo.

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui Jayden était incapable de se relever après le coup que tu lui a mis dans ses partis. Évidemment Jayden à crier au scandale mais Eric l'a vite fait taire avant de t'amener ici.

-Bien fait pour lui!

\- Ah elle est réveillée, nous interrompt Susan. J'avais pourtant dit à Eric de ne pas te faire combattre aujourd'hui!

\- C'est Eric, le jour où il écoutera quelqu'un d'autre que ça petite personne il tombera quelque chose de pas nette.

\- Bon je vais prendre tes constantes et après tu pourras partir, d'accord?

\- D'accord.

Les autres sortent et elle m'examine

\- Tout est en ordre tu récupères vite.

\- Tant mieux. Est ce que vous pouvez me dire comment va mon ami, Ethan?

\- Il s'en sortira ne t'inquiète pas, il ne devrait plus dormir longtemps.

\- Est-ce que je peux le voir?

\- Bien sûr.

Je tente de m'extraire de mon lit mais chaque geste me rappelle ma douleur aux côtes. Je m'habille à la vitesse d'un escargot. Au bout d'un quart d'heure j'ai réussi à tout mettre à sa place. Susan reviens et m'annonce que Ethan est réveillé. Je me dirige vers son lit et je pousse un cri d'horreur devant son visage tuméfié.

\- Pas très sexy, n'est-ce pas? Sa voix est rauque.

Je m'installe à côté de lui et je prend sa main que j'embrasse.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- C'est pas ta faute, Dylan.

\- Si, c'est moi qu'il voulait punir et il s'est vengé sur toi.

\- C'est un con, quoi que tu fasses il t'en fera baver et d'après ce que je peux voir tu n'as pas été épargné.

\- Je m'en tire pas trop mal en plus il a déclaré match nul.

\- Sérieusement? Ouais j'ai frappé Jayden dans ses bijoux de famille et il a été incapable de se relever.

\- Sinon ça va?

\- Quatre côtes cassées et un oeil au beurre noir, ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Ouais, tu crois qu'il va encore nous en faire baver?

\- Pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'on sache ce qu'on a fait.

\- C'est clair.

On reste silencieux, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Il faut que j'arrive à trouver Eric pour mettre les choses au clair avec lui et vite.

\- Je vais aller manger.

\- D'accord.

\- Rejoins nous quand t'es prêt, d'accord?

\- D'accord

Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres doucement mais il a quand même un gémissement de douleur.

\- Désolée.

\- ça va c'est supportable.

\- Repose toi.

\- D'accord.

Je sors de l'infirmerie et je prends la direction du réfectoire. Je retrouve mes amis quand j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler.

\- Belle gueule pète-sec, me dit Jayden.

\- Jayden, dois-je te rappeler comment le combat c'est terminé?

Je vois à son regard qu'il n'a absolument pas envie que j'en parle.

\- Tu sais le moment où je me suis redressée et que je t'ai foutu un coup de poing dans les…

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, file ta route pète-sec.

-Avec plaisir.

\- Je m'assois à côté de Joy.

\- Alors comment va Ethan? demande-t-elle.

\- Il est réveillé c'est déjà un bon point.

-Ouais.

J'ai pas très envie de discuter il semble le comprendre car il ne m'inclu pas dans la conversation. Je joue plus que je ne mange avec ma nourriture. Je finis par repousser mon assiette et me lever. J'ai pris ma décision, je sais pas s'il sera dans son bureau mais qui ne tente rien à rien comme on dit. Je retrouve le chemin et frappe à la porte. J'entends une voix grave me dire d'entrer. J'ouvre la porte et je le voit plonger dans des dossiers. Il est concentré car il a ce même plis entre les deux yeux qu'hier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dylan?

\- Comment tu sais que c'est moi?

\- Y a que toi pour venir m'emmerder à cette heure. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Je veux que tu laisses Ethan tranquille

\- Qui te dis que je lui en veux?

\- Une intuition.

\- Une intuition?

\- Oui.

Il se lève et contourne le bureau et il se place à quelques centimètres de moi. Je fais un pas en arrière et je me retrouve coller au mur. Il met ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

\- Et là qu'est-ce qu'elle te dis ton intuition? me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Que tu envahis mon espace vitale.

\- Je peux faire bien plus que ça, dit en mordillant mon lobe d'oreille.

\- Non mais t'es pas bien! dis-je en essayant de le repousser autant dire que j'essaye de pousser un mur de brique.

\- Je suis sûr que tu en a envie.

Il dépose un baiser dans mon cou, puis un autre et encore un autre et un gémissement de plaisir m'échappe.

\- Eric, arrête! dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

\- Non!

Sa main se déplace sur ma hanche et passe sous mon tee-shirt. ça me fait comme un électrochoc et je lui envois mon genoux dans le ventre. Il se plie en deux et je le repousse.

\- C'est quoi ton problème? me dit -il en se redressant.

\- Tiens c'est marrant c'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander. T'as des pertes de mémoires où c'est comment que ça se passe?

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Tu m'as jeté dans le gouffre, tu as laissé mon petit ami se faire tabasser par une grosse brute épaisse et tu m'as laissé me faire casser la gueule par le mec qui me déteste et là tu m'embrasses dans le cou comme si tout était normal! Je suis peut-être une pète-sec mais je suis sûre d'une chose c'est que c'est pas comme ça qu'on drague une fille!

\- Si t'avais pas remarqué j'étais pas en train de te draguer.

\- Tu faisais quoi alors?

Il hausse un sourcil suggestif et ça fait tilt dans mon esprit.

\- Non mais tu croyais sincèrement que j'accepterais de coucher avec toi! je lui hurle dessus.

\- Quand je vois comment tu te comportes avec Ethan, je me suis dit que je pouvais tenter ma chance.

\- Espèce de salopard! Et la gifle par toute seule. Je suis pas comme toutes tes autres traînées Eric, je suis pas un morceau de viande fraîche que vous vous disputez!

Je vois qu'il est en colère et il m'enserre la gorge et me plaque contre le mur. Je commence à suffoquer mais il ne semble pas décider à me lâcher.

\- Je te conseille de partir d'ici avant que je fasse quelque chose de regrettable.

Il me lâche et je tombe à genoux toussant pour que l'air passe de nouveau dans mes poumons. Il me surplombe de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je te ferais remarqué...dis-je difficilement, que c'est la deuxième fois que tu essayes de me tuer.

\- La troisième fois je m' arrêterais peut-être pas.

\- J'y crois pas.

\- Pardon?

\- Si tu avais vraiment voulu me tuer se serait déjà fait.

\- Me pousse pas à bout, Dylan.

\- C'est déjà fait Eric. Mais tu pourras t'en prendre à qui tu veux pour m'atteindre tu n'y arriveras pas.

\- Ah oui? et pourquoi ça?

\- Aussi surprenant que se soit j'ai connu plus terrifiant que toi dans ma vie.

Je me redresse et je sors de son bureau. Voilà pourquoi je n'arrive pas à être terrifiée par Eric car je sais qu'il ne pourra jamais me faire autant de mal que Marcus m'en a fait. C'est impossible


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain, Ethan était sorti de l'infirmerie et Tobias emmène tous les Novices transferts à la Clôture. On était tous dans le train bien que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à monter dans le train à cause de mes côtes qui sont encore douloureuses. Je remarque immédiatement l'absence d'Eric et je commence à me détendre. Au moins une journée de répi. Surtout que je sais pas comment il va réagir après notre entrevue d'hier soir. J'ai pas osé en parler à qui que ce soit et surtout pas à Ethan qui n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié. Je me suis isolée des autres et je me tourne vers l'extérieur en me tenant au poignée. Étrangement je me sentais seule. J'avais besoin de parler, mais à qui? Ethan et Tobias rentrerais dans une colère noir, Je connais à peine Joy et bien qu'elle soit très gentille je me vois pas confier tout mes malheurs et Kyle et Ashley n'ont pas à subir le courroux de notre leader. Je dois parler à quelqu'un qui aurait subi les humiliations d'Eric. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées Tris se tient à ma gauche.

\- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette? me dit-elle.

\- Disons que je me suis déjà sentie mieux.

\- Tu sais si tu as besoin de parler, Tobias sera ravi de t'écouter.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir mais il ne comprendrait pas et se mettrait en colère.

\- Je sais qu'on se connaît pas encore très bien toutes les deux mais je sais ce que c'est de subir la pression d'Eric, alors si tu veux discuter je serais ravie de le faire avec toi. Je suis d'une très bonne écoute quand je veux.

\- J'aimerais bien.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose ce soir on va au Fire toutes les deux et je sais qui pourrait t'être de bons conseils aussi. Eric lui en a fait pas mal baver à elle aussi.

\- Tout conseil est bon à prendre, sinon je vais pas supporter cette situation encore longtemps.

\- Je comprends, donc on dit ce soir, vingt-et-une heure dans la fosse?

\- J'y serais.

Le train se met à freiner et on est projeté en avant. Je me retiens de justesse avant de tomber du train.

\- Suivez-moi, dit Tobias.

On saute du train et on se dirige vers une grande barrières barbelée que des Audacieux armés traversent de tout le long.

\- Si vous ne terminez pas dans les cinq premiers au classement, il a de fortes chances que vous finissiez ici, nous dit Tobias.

\- T'as vu pète-sec, me dit Jayden, c'est ici que tu vas finir.

\- Au moins je ne finirais pas sans-faction comme toi.

Je sais très bien que Jayden ne sera jamais un Sans-faction mais il m'insupporte tellement.

\- Tu as eu quel place au classement? demande Joy.

\- Premier.

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas un poste au gouvernement? semble surpris Jayden.

\- ça ne m'intéressais pas.

\- Et toi Tris? je lui demande.

\- J'ai fini sixième.

\- T'as vu Jayden, Tris aussi était une Altruiste et elle a fini sixième alors maintenant fout moi la paix!

\- ça veut pas dire que tu feras aussi bien.

\- Qui sait peut-être qu'elle fera mieux, dit Tris.

\- Là n'est pas la question pour l'instant, interrompt Tobias. La plupart de ceux qui sont affectés ici en début de carrière reste définitivement à ce poste. Si ça peut vous consoler certains ne trouve pas ça si pénible. Bon on repart.

On reprends la direction du siège des Audacieux et Tobias nous annonce quartier libre pour la fin de la journée.

\- Cool dit Ethan, alors on fait quoi?

\- Je pense que je vais aller m'entraîner, lui dis-je.

\- Dylan, on fait ça toute la journée, on a le droit à un peu de repos, non?

\- Peut-être.

\- On pourrait peut-être se trouver un endroit tranquille tout les deux?

\- Tu proposes quoi?

\- On pourrait retourner sur le toit.

\- Bonne idée.

Il prend ma main et entrelace nos doigts . Il prend la direction du toit et je le suis sans protester. Il ouvre la porte qui donne accès au toit et il s'arrête pile dans l'entrée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ethan?

Je me décolle pour voir ce qu'il regarde et j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir. Eric se trouve sur ce même toit avec une Audacieuse, torse nu et embrassant à pleine bouche cette fille à moitié nue. La fille semble nous remarquer et se détache d'Eric.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? dit il mécontent.

Elle nous montre du doigt en essayant de se rhabiller. Il se tourne et je sens que ça va être notre fête.

\- Encore vous deux? Mais c'est pas vrai! Vous êtes vraiment les deux pires Novices que j'ai jamais eu!

\- Hey c'est pas parce que monsieur est frustré qu'il doit s'en prendre à nous!

Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie d'arracher les yeux de cette fille et je peux m'empêcher d'admirer le torse sculpté d'Eric. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il est beau.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici!

\- Rien ne nous l'interdit!

\- Si, moi! Je suis…

\- Leader de la faction, je connais le refrain! Et si monsieur le leader est mécontent d'avoir été dérangé, je lui ferais remarquer qu'il existe des chambres pour ce genre d'activité !

Je sais pas pourquoi j'étais autant énervée après tout j'avais prévu de m'entraîner à la base.

\- Allez viens, Ethan, laissons le jouer si ça peut lui permettre d'oublier que tout le monde le déteste, tant mieux pour lui!

J'attrape le bras d'Ethan et on sort avant qu'Eric ne déverse sa colère sur nous. On redescend et je me dirige vers la salle d'entraînement. On y retrouve toute la bande qui s'entraîne ensemble. Plus loin je vois Joy et Kyle parler ensemble. On aurait mieux fait de venir ici directement ça nous aurait évité cette vision d'horreur mais appréciable. Euh non juste d'horreur. Je suis pas censée penser ça d'Eric. Je le déteste et je suis avec Ethan. De toute manière il ne me traitera jamais aussi bien qu'Ethan.

\- Tiens, vous deviez pas vous trouver un coin tranquille tout les deux, nous dit Joy.

\- Dit ça à notre abruti d'instructeur qui est en train de s'envoyer en l'air sur le toit avec une greluche! dis-je mécontente.

\- Hey bien, on dirait qu'il a changé d'avis, me dit Ashley en regardant un point derrière moi.

Je me retourne et je vois Eric passer devant la salle et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire satisfait. Moi aussi je peux lui gâcher ses moments de romances bien que ce ne soit pas le même genre de romance. Lui par contre semble très énervé! Ma bonne humeur revient à la charge et je retrouve le sourire.

\- On dirait que les déboires de notre leader te mettent en joie, me dit Kyle.

\- C'est le premier à m'emmerder!Moi aussi je peux jouer.

\- Rappel moi de ne jamais te faire de crasse à l'avenir, me dit Ethan en m'embrassant rapidement.

\- Bon on fait quoi ce soir? demande Ashley.

\- On a cas aller au Fire, propose Connor.

\- Bonne idée, dit Swann.

\- Je suis partant aussi, dit Ethan.

\- Je vous rejoindrai plus tard dans la soirée, leur dis-je, je passe une partie de la soirée avec ma belle-soeur.

\- Tris? demande Ashley.

\- Ouaip, on pas encore eu le temps de faire vraiment connaissance toute les deux mais promis je vous rejoins tout de suite après. De toute façon je serais au Fire aussi.

\- On fait comme ça, alors?

\- Moi ça me va, dit Kyle.

\- Pareil pour moi, dit Joy

\- Alors on doit se trouver des tenues pour ce soir, s'excite Ashley.

\- C'est nécessaire Ashley, je demande peu convaincue.

\- Indispensable, tu veux dire!

\- Je suis d'accord mais c'est Swann qui s'occupe de moi! Par grave je me rattraperais sur Joy.

\- Bon courage, dis-je à Joy.

\- Bon on y vas?

\- Maintenant?

\- Évidemment! Tu crois quand même pas que la robe parfaite se trouve en un clin d'oeil.

\- Une robe!

\- Rassure moi Dylan tu sais ce qu'est une robe?

\- Appelle moi con tant que t'y es.

\- Je peux si tu veux.

\- Sans façon.

\- Bon Swann, Joy, Dylan je sais exactement où on doit aller

Swann attrape le bras de Joy et Ashley le mien et on part en courant dans les couloirs. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant tant d'enthousiasme. On s'arrête devant une boutique qui indique Chris's.

\- C'est la meilleure boutique de vêtements de la faction, dit Ashley, en plus Christina est juste adorable.

On entre dans la boutique et une jeune fille à la peau foncée et des cheveux brun au carré s'approche de nous.

\- Salut, Chris, lui dit Ashley.

\- Salut Ash, alors qu'est-ce que tu m'amènes aujourd'hui?

\- On sort ce soir avec d'autres Novices et pour Dylan et Joy c'est leur première sortie, alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais nous dégoter quelque chose de pas mal pour ce soir.

\- Vous avez frappé à la bonne porte. Alors qui commence?

Je les vois toutes les trois se tourner vers moi.

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi?

\- Parce que t'es la plus chiante, me dit Joy

\- Non mais ça va là!

\- Allez, Dylan t'es une Audacieuse ou une pète-sec? me défie Swann.

\- J'ai pas l'impression que ça ressemble au quartier des Altruistes ici.

\- Bon la question est réglée, dit Christina.

Elle attrape mon bras et on avance dans les rayons. Elle attrape plusieurs robes qu'elle me dépose dans les bras.

\- Alors tu es la fameuse Dylan.

\- Il semblerait.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

\- En bien j'espère.

\- ça dépend de qui parle de toi.

\- Laisse moi deviner, Quatre a dû être plutôt gentil sur ses propos. Quant à Eric j'ai dû avoir le droit à l'emmerdeuse de service ou encore la grande gueule ou celui qu'il préfère la pète-sec.

\- C'est à peu près ça, en effet. Mais je dois dire que tu n'as rien d'une pète-sec, tu as des tripes, et du courage. Personne n'as jamais réussi à tenir tête comme ça à Eric et être encore en vie.

\- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Je dirais que si, Tris m'a dit que tu avais du mal à gérer tout ça.

\- Tu es la fameuse amie qui en a vu de toutes les couleurs.

\- Ouais même si ça n'a jamais duré très longtemps.

\- Donc tu seras là ce soir?

\- Sauf si ça te dérange. Mais si ça peut t'aider je suis une ancienne Sincère et j'ai appris à comprendre le comportement des gens alors si tu as besoin de conseils n'hésite pas.

\- Merci Christina.

\- Appelle-moi Chris, et repose-moi ces robes, je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut.

\- D'accord.

Je repose les robes à leur place et je suis Christina dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle attrape une housse et l'ouvre pour me tendre une robe noire ,évidemment, toute en dentelle. Les manches sont longues et transparentes, le décolleté est plongeant mais pas trop et le dos est dénudé. J'adore elle est à la fois audacieuse mais élégante.

\- J'adore.

\- J'en étais sûre. Essaye la.

Je prends la robe et je file l'essayer. Elle est moulante et m'arrive à mi-cuisse. Je sors pour la montrer aux autres.

\- Elle est géniale! s'extasie Ashley.

\- Ah oui? dis-je peux confiante.

\- Ah non pas de ça!

\- Pas de quoi?

\- Pas de pète-sec ce soir. Ce soir je veux la Dylan qui a du mordant et qui envoie Eric se faire foutre!

Je redresse le buste et je retrouve ma confiance en moi.

\- C'est beaucoup mieux, dit Christina.

Les filles passent aux essayage à leur tour et ressortent toutes magnifiques. Puis Swann s'approche de moi avec un air de défi.

\- Prête pour une séance coiffure et maquillage?

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix?

\- Non.

\- Bon dans ce cas.

\- On peut rester ici, Chris?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Viens Dylan.

Elle prend ma main et m'emmène dans le fond de la boutique et me fait asseoir sur une chaise. Elle se met au boulot et au bout de trente minutes elle termine. Je vais me regarder dans le miroir et j'ai du mal à me reconnaître. Swann a fait un travail formidable. Elle m'a bouclé les cheveux et les a attaché en un chignon ou quelques mèches en sortent. Elle m'a mis du crayon noir et de l'eyeliner ce qui intensifie mon regard. Et elle a fait ressortir mes lèvres avec un rouge à lèvre carmin. Je me tourne et on peut apercevoir mon tatouage en entier.

\- C'est génial, Swann.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Bon on y va dit Ashley en sortant de l'arrière boutique.

\- C'est parti!

\- Je dirais à Tris que tu l'attends à l'intérieur du Fire.

\- Merci, Chris, à tout à l'heure, et je lui fait un signe de la main avant de sortir.

On se dirige bras dessus bras dessous vers le Fire et je peux voir à plusieurs reprises des regards appréciateur sur notre chemin. Je devrais être gênée mais je suis plutôt flattée. On entre dans le bar et il y règne déjà une ambiance de fou. L'excitation grimpe d'un coup et je me rends compte que je me sens à ma place ici. La soirée peut commencer

 ** _Salut tout le monde, oui je sais ça fait très longtemps mais j'étais en grosse panne d'inspiration! Je poste la première partie de la soirée la suite arrive dans la journée ^^_**


	14. Chapter 14

\- Je crois que tu as un petit peu de bave, Ethan, lui dit Kyle avec un ton moqueur.

Ethan reprend ses esprits et m'attire à lui pour un baiser torride. Il ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça avant. Et pour la première fois je sens le plaisir monter en moi.

\- C'est dingue ce qu'une robe peut faire comme effet, dit Ashley en rigolant.

On se sépare à contre coeur mais je vois toujours cette lueur de désir dans le regard.

\- Attendez au moins qu'on ait bu un verre avant de vous sauter dessus, nous dit Connor

Et je me mets à rougir face à notre manque de discrétion.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous prenez? nous demande le barman

\- Un gin, pour moi, dit Ashley

\- Un cosmo, dit Swann.

\- Pour nous sera whisky coca, dit Connor.

\- Et pour vous les filles, nous dit le barman en se penche vers Joy et moi.

\- Deux mojitos, dit Ashley.

\- ça marche, et il part préparer nos commandes.

\- Alors quand est-ce que ta belle-soeur arrive? me demande Kyle.

\- Elle devrait pas tarder.

\- Tu reviens après? me demande Ethan.

\- Évidemment, je veux juste faire sa connaissance, c'est normal c'est la petite amie de mon frère

\- Ouais, c'est cool que tu es quelqu'un qui te permet de te rappeler d'où tu viens.

\- Je veux pas me souvenir d'où je viens, Je veux aller de l'avant et je ferais la même chose si Quatre n'étais pas là. Le fait qu'on soit ensemble n'est qu'un plus.

\- Tris vient d'entrer, me dit Joy.

Je me retourne et effectivement elle est là avec Christina. Elle me cherche du regard et un sourire s'étire sur son visage quand elle me reconnaît. Elle m'indique une table plus loin et je lui fait signe que j'ai compris.

\- Bon je vais devoir y aller.

Je prends mon verre et je vais pour me diriger vers la table de Tris mais on m'attrape par la taille.

\- Tu pars sans dire au revoir? me dit Ethan en m'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Je serais revenue dans un peu plus d'une heure.

\- C'est pas une raison.

J'abdique et je dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de rejoindre Tris et Christina à une table. Je m'assois en face de cette dernière.

\- Plutôt mignon le Novice, dit Christina.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. C'est vrai qu'Ethan est canon et j'ai du mal à croire qu'il est pu s'intéresser à une fille comme moi.

\- En tout cas il à l'air accro, dit Tris.

\- Ah oui?

\- C'est clair qu'il tient à toi.

\- J'espère.

Je n'avais jamais envisagé de me mettre avec quelqu'un en arrivant ici, mais Ethan est la première personne à avoir fait attention à moi, à c'être préoccupé de moi à part Kyle mais c'est différent lui je le vois plus comme un frère.

\- Bon sinon tu te plais ici? demande Christina.

\- C'est génial! J'ai l'impression de revivre c'est complètement différent de chez les Altruistes. Mais vivement que l'initiation se termine qu'Eric me foute enfin la paix.

\- Désolée de te décevoir, Dylan mais quand il a quelqu'un dans le nez ça ne s'arrête pas à l'initiation, me dit Tris avec un air de compassion.

\- Il aura pas le choix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Je compte bien décrocher la première place pour décrocher la formation de leader et après ça Eric ne pourra plus exiger quelque chose de moi étant donné qu'on sera sur le même pied d'égalité.

\- T'es sérieuse là?

\- Oui, très sérieuse et j'y est réfléchie. Non seulement en décrochant la première place tout le monde verra que je ne suis plus une pète-sec et Eric me fouteras un minimum la paix. Il n'auras plus rien à redire.

\- Tu ne dois pas faire ça parce que Eric te mets la pression.

\- Non je sais, mais je veux voir dans son regard qu'il s'est trompé sur moi et ce jour-là je veux qu'il me voit sur un pied d'égalité.

\- Tu te lances un grand défi.

\- Je sais, mais je peux le faire.

\- En plus il n'a pas plus envie que ça de te voir partir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Il n'aurait pas déclaré match nul contre Jayden.

\- Peut-être, j'ai vraiment du mal à le cerner. Un jour il me balance dans le gouffre…

\- Toi aussi t'as eu le droit au gouffre? demande Chris.

\- Ouais parce que j'ai refusé de mettre KO mon amie.

\- C'est plus glorieux que moi.

\- Pourquoi il t'as jeté dans le gouffre?

\- Parce que j'ai abandonné. La première règle d'Eric c'est qu'un Audacieux n'abandonne jamais.

Dans le fond il a raison et je suis d'accord avec lui. D'ailleurs j'aurais préféré mourir au fond de ce gouffre plutôt que d'admettre ma défaite pareil pour le combat contre Jayden.

\- En quoi tu as du mal à le cerner? me demande Tris en me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Oui, donc un jour il me balance dans le gouffre puis après il me soigne après mon combat contre Ambre et il n'a rien avoir avec celui qui m'a jeté dans le vide. Il est doux et attentionné, je sais c'est difficile à croire mais c'est la vérité. Mais le lendemain il redevient un enfoiré. Il laisse mon petit-ami se faire tabasser à mort sans même lever le petit doigt et ensuite c'est moi. Et quand je vais frapper à son bureau pour lui demander c'est quoi son problème il m'embrasse dans le cou comme si de rien était!

\- Il a fait quoi! s'exclame Chris.

\- à quel moment? Parce qu'il a fait pas mal de truc.

\- Il t'a embrassé dans le cou? demande Tris.

\- Ouais et je crois qu'il attendait plus, d'ailleurs ça l'a pas empêché de m'insulter de traînée.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne voulais pas en parler à Tobias. Si tu l'avais fait Eric ne serait plus de ce monde.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû finalement.

\- Mais il t'as vraiment embrassé dans le cou? redemande Chris abasourdite.

\- Oui.

\- Pourtant il les préfère plus docile d'habitude, dit Tris.

\- Peut-être qu'il la voit comme un défi.

\- La petite soeur de Quatre, la seule qui lui tient tête et pour couronner le tout elle est en couple, pas de doute c'est un défi.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de faire comme si j'étais pas là et m'expliquer votre charabia.

\- Désolée, Dylan, me dit Chris. Voilà comment je vois la chose. Personne n'a jamais eu l'audace de tenir tête à ce point à Eric et là une pète-sec arrive, désolée pour le terme, et elle l'envoie sur les roses à chaque fois. En plus de ça tu es la petite soeur de Quatre et tout le monde sait que c'est loin d'être le grand amour entre ces deux là. Et pour finir tu es en couple avec Ethan ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un d'inaccessible pour toute personne ayant un peu de bon sens. Malheureusement ce n'est pas la qualité première d'Eric.

\- Où tu veux en venir?

\- Je veux dire que même si il semble détester que tu lui tiennes tête c'est tout le contraire. Il te teste, voir jusqu'où tu es prête à aller. C'est un jeu pour lui, une partie de chasse. S'il peut t'avoir il sait très bien que ça foutra Quatre en rogne et le fait que tu sois avec Ethan ne fait que rajouter un peu de piment dans cette partie de chasse.

\- C'est du délire!

\- Eric est un coureur de jupons, on ne compte même plus le nombre de filles qui sont passées dans son lit, me dit Tris.

\- Et je crois qu'il veut que tu sois la prochaine, dit Chris.

\- C'est hors de question! Je suis pas un jouet qu'on prend et qu'on jette après! En plus je suis très bien avec Ethan! Et je suis pas du tout attirée par Eric!

\- T'es sûre? me dit Chris avec un regard soupçonneux

\- De quoi?

\- Que tu n'es pas attirée par Eric.

\- Bien sûr que non! dis-je scandalisé.

\- Même pas une toute petite attirance physique? Un frisson, un gémissement quand il t'as embrassé?

\- Non… enfin...non, j'étais plus aussi sûre que ça.

\- J'en été sûre! s'exclame-t-elle victorieuse.

\- ça n'a pas d'importance, je suis avec Ethan.

\- Pourtant tu es ici à parler avec nous d'Eric au lieu d'être avec Ethan.

\- Je...

Elle avait raison. J'étais ici à essayer de comprendre les agissements d'Eric alors que si je n'étais pas un minimum intéressée je laisserais tomber sans me préoccuper de lui. C'est possible que Eric ne me laisse pas indifférente mais je refuse qu'il se serve de moi que ce soit pour son plaisir personnel ou pour atteindre mon frère.

\- Tiens quand on parle du loup… dit Tris en fixant l'entrée du club.

Eric venait d'entrer avec à son bras une belle blonde plantureuse avec pas grand chose pour couvrir son corps. Instinctivement je serre un peu plus fort mon verre.

\- Si tu serres ton verre encore plus fort il va se briser, me dit Tris.

Je me tourne vers elles et elles abordent toutes les deux un sourire victorieux.

\- Arrêtez de sourire, dis-je avec mauvaise humeur.

\- On a rien dit, me dit Chris en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

\- Bah voyons. Bon je vais aller rejoindre mes amis.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Merci pour les conseils.

\- De rien.

Je me lève mais Tris me rappelle.

\- Ne t'approche pas trop du feu.

Je me détourne et je sais que je dois me tenir loin d' retourne au bar pour tenter de retrouver mes amis mais ils ont du bouger. Je jette un coup d'oeil vite fait dans la foule mais je ne vois personnes. Je décide de prendre un autre verre. Je fais signe au barman et je lui demande un deuxième verre. Cinq minutes après mon verre arrive devant moi. Je m'assois sur mon tabouret et je commence un déguster mon verre. Je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi et je vois un jeune homme un peu plus vieux que moi qui me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire par politesse.

\- Tu trouverais ça cliché si je t'offrais un verre? me dit-il.

\- Sans doute mais la prochaine vérifie que mon verre est vide.

\- Bien vue. T'es toute seule?

\- Non j'ai perdu de vue mes amis.

\- C'est pas prudent d'être seule surtout quand on est aussi bien roulée que toi.

\- Pardon?

\- Fait pas cette tête, c'était un compliment.

\- Garde les pour toi la prochaine fois.

\- T'es pas commode comme fille.

\- Oui on me l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois.

\- Sinon tu crois que…

\- Non je crois rien du tout! J'ai un petit ami et je ne suis pas du tout intéressée donc je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de disparaître.

\- Non mais ….

\- Je crois qu'elle t'as dit de te casser! Dit une voix dans mon dos que je reconnaîtrai entre mille.

Le gars semble blêmir sur place ce qui me confirme l'identité de mon "sauveur".

\- Salut, Eric, dit-il incertain.

\- Casse-toi, Matt, je me répéterais pas.

Matt se lève de son tabouret et s'enfuit rapidement. Je pensais être tranquille mais Eric en décide autrement et s'assoit à sa place.

\- Je quitte un lourdaud pour en trouver un autre? je lui demande.

\- Un simple merci, suffira.

\- T'as pas une blonde qui t'attends?

Il hausse un sourcil et un sourire malicieux apparaît sur son visage.

\- Jalouse?

\- Qui ça? Moi? Dans tes rêves peut-être.

\- Crois moi dans mes rêves on fait des choses bien plus intéressantes que ça, me chuchote-t-il.

Je ne peux empêcher un frisson de me parcourir et je mordille ma lèvre. Il reste tout près de moi et trace du bout des doigts les lignes de mon tatouage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour apprécier ses caresses. Il se met à me mordiller l'oreille et sa main s'aventure sur ma cuisse. Et soudain la voix de Tris résonne dans ma tête" Ne t'approche pas du feu". Eric est ce feu et je dois l'arrêter surtout que Ethan est aussi dans ce club. Eric remonte sa main sur ma cuisse et je le stoppe en posant ma main sur la sienne.

\- Arrête, Eric! dis-je la voix tremblante.

\- T'en a pas envie!

Non j'avais pas envie qu'il arrête mais il le devait.

\- Si, il faut que t'arrêtes, Ethan…

\- Je me fiche de lui. Viens avec moi.

\- Non.

Il redresse sa tête qui était occupée à déposer des baisers dans mon cou.

\- Non?

\- Non!

\- Pourquoi tu joues la pète-sec maintenant?

\- Je suis avec Ethan, lui n'a jamais essayé de me tuer contrairement à toi.

\- Tu vas pas me lâcher avec ça!

\- Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille Eric. Je veux pas jouer à ce jeu avec toi.

\- Pourtant t'as l'air bien partante, dit-il en accentuant sa prise sur ma cuisse.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te serves de moi pour ton propre plaisir ou pour atteindre mon frère.

\- Je te promets que ça te fera tout autant plaisir qu'à moi.

Il penche sa tête vers moi, et j'ai presque envie de capturer ses lèvres mais je mets ma main devant sa bouche pour l'arrêter.

\- J'ai dit non!

\- Mais ton corps dit oui.

\- Non.

Il attrape ma main et y dépose des baisers sensuels tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux sont brûlants de désir. Je mordille ma lèvre et il attrape ma nuque pour embrasser mes lèvres mais j'ai juste le temps de détourner la tête et il embrasse de nouveau mon cou. Le plaisir s'insinue doucement en moi mais je dois pas y céder, pour moi et pour Ethan.

\- Stop, Eric, dis-je haletante. S'il te plaît arrête.

\- Il ne me plaît pas.

Je pousse ses épaules de toutes mes forces et j'arrive par miracle à descendre de mon tabouret et à m'extirper de sa prise. Je trace ma route sans me retourner. Je m'éloigne un peu de l'effervescence de la foule et je trouve un endroit un peu plus reculé. Je m'appuie contre le mur et je tente de reprendre une respiration normale et de faire baisser la température de mon corps. Au moins la réponse était clair j'étais plus qu'attirer physiquement par Eric. Il a réussi à faire monter le désir en moi avec quelques caresses et baisers. Je souffle un bon coup et je m'apprête à partir quand je suis plaquée au mur. Une bouche vorace s'est emparée de mes lèvres et pendant un cours instant je me mets à espérer que c'est Eric, mais ce n'est pas lui. Face à mon manque de réaction Ethan, car c'est lui, s'éloigne et me regarde avec surprise.

-ça va pas, Dylan?

\- Euh… si bien sûr que si! c'est sans doute l'alcool, j'ai pas l'habitude c'est tout.

\- T'es sûre?

\- Oui, je vais bien Ethan, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu veux rentrer?

\- Non je veux profiter de ma soirée.

\- On va rejoindre les autres?

\- J'ai une meilleure idée.

J'attrape sa nuque et j'embrasse ses lèvres fougueusement. Il semble surpris mais il reprend vite ses esprits et il enserre ma taille pour me coller à lui. Je sais que je devrais pas me servir d'Ethan mais je veux oublier ce qui s'est passé avec Eric et Ethan se débrouille à merveille. Il me plaque au mur et bloque mes mains au-dessus de ma tête en entrelaçant nos doigts. Sa bouche descend dans mon cou de manière sensuelle et un gémissement m'échappe. Je le sens sourire contre ma peau et il se fait plus insistant et je vais sans doute avoir une marque. Une de ses mains descend le long de mon corps frôlant le côté de ma poitrine, s'arrête sur ma taille quelques minutes et continue sa descente sur ma cuisse nue. Sa main joue avec l'ourlet de ma robe et commence à remonter dessous. Soudain, je prends peur. ça va trop vite! J'ai jamais eu autant de contact avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ethan, attends, dis-je haletante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande-t-il en arrêtant ses baisers pour me regarder.

Ses yeux sont noirs de désir et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir flattée que ce soit moi qui déclenche cette réaction chez lui. Mais je peux pas continuer, c'est trop tôt.

\- Je peux pas, Ethan, lui dis-je en baissant la tête.

J'appréhende sa réaction. Je sais très bien que tous les garçons de notre âge n'attende que ça et je lui demande t'attendre alors qu'il y a pas deux minutes c'est moi qui le chauffait. Il reste silencieux encore quelques secondes puis il attrape mon menton et il m'oblige à le regarder. La lueur de désir est toujours là mais il me regarde avec tendresse.

\- ça fait rien, Dylan, Je me suis laissé emporter. On attendra, on a tous le temps pour faire ça et un couloir c'est pas vraiment l'idéal pour une première fois.

\- Donc tu ne m'en veux pas?

\- Bien sûr que non, Dylan. Je tiens vraiment à toi et on attendra que tu sois prête.

\- C'est vrai? Tu tiens vraiment à moi?

Il glisse une main derrière ma nuque et m'embrasse avec toute la tendresse dont il est capable. ça n'a rien à voir avec les baisers de toute à l'heure, c'est doux et tendre. Il me fait comprendre par ce baiser qu'il tient réellement à moi et je ne laisserais personne enlever ça, pas même Eric. Il stoppe le baiser et me sourit tendrement.

\- ça répond à ta question?

Je lui souris à mon tour, il est sincère ça se voit. Je veux que ça marche avec lui et je laisserais plus Eric m'approcher comme il l'a fait.

\- Moi aussi je tiens à toi, Ethan et je veux que ça marche entre nous.

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, me dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

On part retrouver les autres et on termine la soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur et j'arrête de penser à Eric et à ce qu'il me fait ressentir bien malgré moi.


	15. Chapter 15

Le lendemain matin, bien que j'ai un léger mal de crâne je suis prête avant tout le monde ce qui relève presque de l'exploit. Mais disons surtout que je n'ai pas autant bu que les autres. Y a qu'à voir la tête de Ashley qui est à deux doigts de tomber la tête la première dans son bol. Kyle n'arrête pas de se masser les tempes dans l'espoir que son mal de crâne disparaissent et je ne peux m'empêcher de claquer fortement mon gobelet contre la table. Ils sursautent tous les deux et me jettent un regard noir.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te prend? grogne Ashley.

\- On est attendu dans deux minutes, mais bon la prochaine fois je vous laisserais dormir.

Je me lève et file au pas de course en salle d'entraînement. Il semblerait que l'on ne soit pas les seuls à avoir fait la fête hier car certain comme Jayden porte une sacré gueule de bois et des cernes à faire peur. Eric, Quatre et Tris font leur entrée. Eric pose une mallette violemment sur la table ce qui réveille les derniers endormis.

\- A ce que je vois vous avez bien profité de la soirée d'hier? dit-il avec un regard qui n'annonce rien de bon. Heureusement pour vous Quatre à réussi à me dissuader de ne pas vous faire combattre aujourd'hui. Donc on va faire autre chose.

Il ouvre la mallette et on découvre toute une panoplie de couteaux de taille et de forme différentes.

\- Prenez en trois chacun et placez vous devant les cibles. Enfin si vous êtes encore capable de faire la différence entre une cible de forme humaine et vos partenaires.

\- Je sais avec qui je vais confondre ma cible, moi, je dis en chuchotant

Tobias qui était à côté de moi a du mal à retenir son rire et moi aussi. Eric se tourne vers nous et on essaye d'adopter une attitude sérieuse avec difficulté. Il lève les yeux au ciel et à mon grand étonnement ne dit rien. Est-ce que Monsieur serait de bonne humeur aujourd'hui?

\- Bon remuez-vous, bande d'incapables! hurle-t-il

A bah non en fait, c'est toujours un véritable rayon de soleil. Je prends trois couteaux et me place devant une cible. Elles font une taille humaine et un énorme cercle noir est tracé au niveau du thorax. J'attrape le couteaux par la lame et le lance rapidement. A ma grande surprise il atterrit correctement mais juste en dessous du cercle. Je réessaye et le couteau arrive quasiment au même endroit. Pareil pour le troisième. Je sais pas quoi faire pour remonter ma trajectoire.

\- Pas mal, Dylan, me dit Tris

\- Merci, mais je sais pas pourquoi ils arrivent aussi bas?

\- Il faut prendre en compte le poids du couteau. Plus il sera lourd…

\- Plus il tombera bas, je continue à sa place. Ce qu'il faut c'est que je vise un peu plus haut et normalement il devrait atterrir dans le cercle, c'est ça?

\- T'as tout compris. Ya plus qu'à l'appliquer.

Je me mets en place, quand je sens quelqu'un poser ses mains sur mes hanches pour me changer de position. Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que c'est lui. Je reconnais les frissons qui me traversent à chaque fois qu'il me touche.

\- Place la jambe contraire de ta main de lancer, me dit-il proche de mon oreille.

Je m'exécute en essayant de rester la plus impassible. Je place ma jambe droite devant et il lève mon bras qui tient le couteau. Je me mets en position et il descend sa main le long de mon bras dans une caresse presque sensuelle, ce qui finit par me donner la chair de poule. Pourquoi il fait ça? Et pourquoi maintenant? A chaque fois qu'il a été aussi familier, on été seul ou au pire avec des inconnus comme au bar hier. Alors que là tous les Novices, ainsi que Tobias et Tris peuvent nous voir. Il garde ses mains sur mes hanches.

\- Je crois que tu peux me lâcher, Eric, je lui dis d'une voix que j'espère assurée.

\- Je suis pas sûr que tu es vraiment compris.

\- Si j'ai très bien compris.

\- C'est moi qui commande ici, et c'est moi l'instructeur alors si je dis que tu n'as pas compris, c'est que c'est le cas. Maintenant, lance.

J'inspire un grand coup. Il essaye de me déstabiliser et honnêtement le sentir aussi près de moi me donne presque envie de me laisser aller contre son torse puissant. Non mais je débloque! C'est exactement ce qu'il attend de moi! Je reprends contenance et tire mon dernier couteau et avec les conseils de Tris il atterrit au milieu de la cible.

\- Bien, pète-sec, on va peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose de toi, finalement.

\- Fait attention, Eric, je vais finir par penser que tu m'aprécies.

\- T'es toujours une pète-sec, pour moi.

\- ça c'est quand ça t'arrange, je dis à voix basse.

\- Ne vas pas sur ce terrain là, sinon je te jure que je réponds plus de rien, me dit-il en frôlant mon oreille.

Il finit par me lâcher et partir. Je respire de nouveaux correctement et je rencontre le regard amusé de Tris. Il semblerait que la situation l'amuse beaucoup. Bah moi pas franchement. Il voudrait pas s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autres pour enfin me foutre la paix. Une fois que tout le monde a fini de tirer ses couteaux on va les chercher et on recommence pendant une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que la mélodieuse voix de notre leader résonne pour hurler sur une pauvre innocente.

\- C'est vraiment lamentable! Tu crois qu'on est où , ici? Ici on forme des soldats, on est pas chez les bisounours! Si c'est ce que tu voulais fallait rester dans ta faction!

Je me retourne et le voit hurler sur la pauvre Mia qui n'est déjà pas bien grande mais qui paraît minuscule devant Eric. Elle est aux bords des larmes et tout le monde à l'air de trouver ça normal.

\- Je pense qu'elle a compris, Eric, je lui dis.

Il se tourne lentement vers moi et je vois dans son regard que j'ai manqué une occasion de me taire.

\- Tu peux répéter? j'ai pas bien compris?

Je vois Quatre me faire non de la tête.

\- Je trouve juste que t'es dur avec elle. Elle sait déjà qu'elle a foiré ses tirs pas besoin que tu en rajoute une couche.

\- Tu me trouves dur avec elle? C'est ce que tu penses?

Il s'avance lentement et menaçant. Pour une fois que je n'ai pas été trop moqueuse j'ai l'impression que je vais le payer cher.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je pense. Même si je sais que tu adore prendre ton pied en humiliant tout le monde je pense qu'elle a eu son compte.

Il hésite un instant puis finalement un sourire sans joie se dessine sur son visage.

\- Ok, t'as raison. Je devrais peut-être changer mes méthodes. Tiens on va commencer maintenant. Dylan, tu vas aller ramener les couteaux de ta petite camarade.

Cette histoire va mal tourner. Premièrement il m'a appelé Dylan et non pète-sec et il sourit d'une façon qui ne me plaît pas du tout.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça?

-Parce que ce sont les nouvelles règles, maintenant on va tous s'entraider.

Je confirme cette histoire sent mauvais et ça va m'exploser à la figure dans peu de temps.

\- Je me répèterais pas deux fois, pète-sec. Va me chercher ses putains de couteaux.

Je décide finalement de le faire mais tout en restant prudente. Ne pas l'avoir de mon champs de vision ne m'inspire aucune confiance. Je ramasse les couteaux de Mia qui sont tous sans exception par terre. Je me redresse et je vais pour revenir derrière la ligne de tire quand Eric me dit de m'arrêter.

\- Bon puisque tu tiens tellement à rendre service, fait glisser les couteaux au sol vers moi.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et il pose son pied dessus pour les arrêter. Il les ramasse et son sourire sans joie se transforme en sourire sadique.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, pète-sec. Tiens-toi devant la cible, bras le long du corps.

Je me place et c'est là que je comprends ce qu'il va faire. Je sais qu'il ne se loupera pas. On devient pas leader si on ne sait même pas viser avec un couteau. Pour cette fois j'accepte de lui faire confiance. En même temps je n'ai pas vraiment le choix puisqu'un tout petit dérapage et il peut me tuer.

\- ça tombe bien, j'avais besoin de m'exercer, justement.

\- Bah vas-y fais toi plaisir.

\- Tu sais quoi on va pimenter le jeu. Si tu bouges tu arrêtes toutes contradictions, tu exécutes les ordres à la lettre et surtout, tu fermes ta grande gueule.

\- Et si je bouge pas?

\- A toi de choisir.

\- Tu me fous la paix, jusqu'à la fin de l'initiation.

\- Très bien, on commence?

\- C'est toi qui a les couteaux.

Je place mes bras derrière moi et reste immobile le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sais que la situation l'amuse et qu'il est persuadé de gagner mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Il fait tourner le couteau dans sa main puis le lance. Le couteau se plante juste au-dessus de mon épaule droite. Il jette le deuxième qui atterrit à cinq centimètre de ma cuisse gauche. Il lui reste deux couteaux et je n'ai pas encore bouger. Son sourire disparaît peu un peu alors que le mien commence à apparaître. Il ne me fait pas peur. Il lance le troisième sous mon bras et bien que je sente le métal froid qui touche mon bras je ne bouge toujours pas. Le sourire d'Eric à complètement disparu et si ses yeux pouvaient tuer je serais sans doute déjà morte au moins dix fois.

\- Crois-moi, cette fois-ci tu vas bouger!

Il lance son dernier couteau qui frôle ma gorge et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y porter la main à cause de la douleur. Je retire ma main et je vois du sang dessus.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu bougerais.

\- Espèce de sale con, tu savais que j'allais gagner et t'as pas pu t'empêcher de me blesser encore une fois.

\- Change de ton, je te rappelle que tu dois fermer ta gueule.

\- Alors c'est ça! Dès que t'es sur le point de perdre pied tu blesses les gens qui sont autour de toi! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire?

Il s'avance menaçant et me plaque contre le mur.

\- Je t'ai dis de la fermer, Dylan.

\- Quoi? la vérité est trop dur à entendre pour toi?

\- Fais attention à toi!

\- Tu me répètes ça depuis mon arrivée ici et je suis toujours en train de te tenir tête. T'as pas compris que je ne craquerais pas! Tu m'a jeté du gouffre, je me suis fait tabasser à mort, tu viens de me scalper le cou et tu as même essayé de m'étrangler et je suis toujours bien vivante devant toi, à te dire mes quatre vérités. Je n'ai pas peur de toi! Je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout et en plus de ça je compte bien finir en tête de classement. Tu penses avoir gagné mais en vérité t'as perdu depuis le début car je ne baisserais jamais les bras. Maintenant si tu le permets je vais aller soigner mon cou!

Je passe sous son bras et prends la direction de la sortie du gymnase. Je vois Tobias me sourire et lever le pouce. Je lui souris et sort de la salle. J'arrive dans l'infirmerie que je commence à beaucoup trop connaître. Susan me voit arriver laisse tomber son patient pour venir vers moi.

\- Que t'es-t-il encore arrivée?

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de vous dire qui c'est?

Elle souffle d'exaspération.

\- Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi acharné contre quelqu'un.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir s'y habituer.

\- Bon assis-toi, je vais juste te désinfecter et mettre un pansement mais ça ne nécessite pas de point de suture.

Elle se met au travail et je sors cinq minutes plus tard. Je file au réfectoire et m'installe à une table en attendant les autres. Ils ne devraient plus tarder. Je joue avec mes couverts puis je suis sortie de mes pensées par une personne qui s'installe en face de moi. C'est un grand black que je reconnais comme étant un des instructeurs des Novices natifs.

\- Tu sais c'est meilleur si on met quelque chose dans son assiette.

\- Sans blague.

\- Je t'assure, tu devrais goûter le gâteau au chocolat, il est délicieux.

\- J'y penserais à l'occasion.

\- Je m'appelle Uriah, me dit-il en me tendant sa main

\- Moi c'est Dylan.

\- T'es pas sensée être à l'entraînement?

\- T'es pas sensé entraîner les Novices natifs?

\- Touchée. Zeke les fait courir, alors j'en profite pour m'éclipser. Et toi?

\- Je sors de l'infirmerie et j'avais pas envie de voir l'autre tête de con.

\- Eric, je suppose. J'ai entendu dire qu'il t'en faisait baver.

\- Et c'est un euphémisme.

\- Dans le fond il est pas méchant et il t'en ferait pas autant baver s'il n'était pas sûr que tu passerais pas la phase suivante.

\- Vous avez déjà les résultats?

\- Oui des deux premières semaines. Ils vous seront dit dans la journée je pense.

\- Quand se termine la phase une?

\- Elle se termine avec le jeu du drapeau. Quatre et Eric forment deux équipe de leur propre composition et vous devez retrouver le drapeau de l'autre. Eric a perdu l'année dernière il va sans doute vouloir sa revanche surtout que c'était Tris qui a récupéré le drapeau l'année dernière.

\- Je vois et a tout hasard tu n'aurais pas mon classement?

\- Si je l'ai mais je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise.

\- Aller, dis-le moi, est-ce que je suis au-dessus de la ligne rouge?

\- Les autres arrivent, je dois y aller et goûte au gâteau.

\- Quoi? Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça?

\- A plus, Dylan, me dit-il en partant.

Kyle arrivent au même moment. Il semble un peu plus réveillé que ce matin.

\- Depuis quand tu parles avec Uriah?

\- C'est lui qui est venu me voir.

\- Il est cool ce mec, plus cool que son frère. Zeke nous a fait suer toute la matinée. Tout ça parce qu'on a fait la fête hier. A quoi ça sert d'être un Audacieux si on peut même pas s'éclater?

\- Pauvre trésor, tu vas t'en remettre.

\- Je pense pas

\- Et bien, il va falloir parce qu'ils nous communiquent les premiers classements dans la journée.

\- Sérieusement?

\- C'est ce que Uriah m'a dit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée au cou? me demande Ashley en s'asseyant en face de moi.

\- Eric a trouvé amusant de m'utiliser comme cible pour s'exercer aux couteaux.

\- La vache! Il aurait pu te tuer!

\- C'est qu'une égratignure et puis ce serait pas la première fois qu'il essaie. Bon je vais chercher du gâteau au chocolat.

Je me lève avec une assiette et me dirige vers la table de service. Je me serre une part et je vois Uriah me sourire et lever son verre vers moi. Je répond à son sourire et je retourne m'asseoir. Une fois qu'on a mangé, on retourne chacun s'entraîner. Je retrouve Tobias et Tris.

\- Comment va ton cou? me demande Tris

\- C'est qu'une égratignure, j'ai connu pire.

\- En tout cas tu t'es bien défendue, te laisse pas faire.

\- J'en ai pas l'attention. Au fait, Uriah m'a dit que vous alliez nous communiquer les premiers classement aujourd'hui.

\- Il peut vraiment pas tenir sa langue celui-là, dit Tobias avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Oui on vous dira les résultats après les combats de cet aprèm. On va vous faire combattre ensemble, Natifs et Transferts.

\- Quoi mais on va se faire écraser!

\- Sûrement, mais c'est aussi un bon moyen d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques

\- Je suis pas contre, mais pas quand le leader est Eric et qu'il exige un combat avec KO.

\- Il va falloir faire avec.

\- D'ailleurs il est où Eric?

\- Dans son bureau il avait de la paperasse à faire, me répond Tobias.

\- Ok bon je vais aux toilettes avant de commencer.

Tobias me jette un coup d'oeil étrange mais ne dit rien. Je voulais juste éviter d'avoir à me justifier pour ce que j'ai à faire. Je prends la direction du bureau d'Eric et je frappe à la porte. Il me dit d'entrer. J'ouvre la porte et le vois plonger dans ses dossiers.

\- C'est étrange de te voir faire autre chose que d'être en salle d'entraînement, je lui dis

Il relève la tête et il semble surpris de me voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu devrais être en salle d'entraînement.

\- Je sais mais je devais te parler avant.

Il pose son crayon croise les bras et s'avachit dans son siège. Il ne me lâche pas du regard et je suis un peu nerveuse tout d'un coup.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'on aligne deux phrases sans se crier dessus.

\- On sait faire autre chose que se crier dessus si ma mémoire est bonne

Il a un sourire moqueur au visage et je comprends tout de suite de quoi il parle. Je baisse les yeux et je sens mes joues rougirent.

\- Je suis pas venue pour parler de ça.

\- Dans ce cas dis-moi.

Je le regarde de nouveau dans les yeux et me lance.

\- Je suis venue m'excuser. Pour ce matin. J'ai dépassé les bornes. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire comment être avec les autres Novices. C'est toi le leader pas moi.

Il semble surpris par ma déclaration.

\- Et bien je dois avouer qu'avec le discours que tu m'as tenu ce matin, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Oui je sais mais ça j'ai pensé chaque moi que je t'ai dit.

\- Que je suis un sale con? Non, enfin si… enfin de temps en temps… en fait c'est presque tout le temps que t'es un sale con.

\- Autre chose à marmonner? dit-il en se moquant

\- Pour une fois que je suis sympa et que je te présente des excuses faut que tu te foutes de moi. J'aurais jamais dû venir.

Je tourne les talons et ouvre la porte mais il la referme du plat de la main. Il m'oblige à me retourner et me plaque contre la porte. Il me bloque avec son corps.

\- Je crois pas t'avoir dit de partir.

Il lève une main vers mon visage et la pose contre ma joue. De son pouce il caresse ma lèvre.

\- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de les dévorer ces lèvres.

\- Pourquoi? pourquoi moi?

Je vois dans son regard qu'il n'en sait rien non plus. C'est peut-être ça finalement le problème. On se déteste mais pourtant on ne peut s'empêcher d'être attiré par l'autre. Il retire sa main et s'éloigne de moi.

\- T'as raison. Pourquoi toi? Après tout t'es qu'une gamine. Je pourrais avoir n'importe quelle fille et des biens plus canons que toi! me dit-il durement.

Ces paroles me blessent bien plus que je ne le laisse paraître.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi?

\- La seule chose que j'attends de toi c'est de te détruire, c'est la seule chose qui m'importe! me dit-il avec un regard de pur haine.

\- Dans ce cas t'as encore du boulot!

Je quitte son bureau en claquant la porte. Je sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à vouloir être un peu plus aimable avec lui alors que c'est un être abject, une pourriture de première et si c'est me détruire qu'il veut et bien qu'il essaye. On peut être deux à jouer.


End file.
